Fierce and Fateful Objects
by emerson123
Summary: It's the wrong time and place for them to meet and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is actually the first story I have ever written. It's a huge leap for me and I hope I can make it work, because I'm going to broach a few taboo subjects. But first, I have to credit AliLamba for giving me the inspiration and idea to write this. Her uncompleted "Still Light Follows the Same Rules I Do" is what got my wheels turning and I feel I owe her the credit because I probably never would have gotten this idea without her story. And, of course ForeverErica, has been there all the way. **

"Wait, wait, wait, Dad … slow down. I think this is it." Sam gently pressed his foot on the break of their grey 4-door sedan.

Kate paused, re-read the address written on the piece of notepad paper held in her hand. "Dad, are you sure you entered the right GPS instructions?" Sam looked at his daughter, with a bit of mock consternation. "Yes Katie, the ole' man managed to enter the right GPS address. Believe it or or not, us old folks managed to get around this country at one time, even before there was GTS! "

Kate rolled her eyes, "You mean GPS."

"Katie, I was pulling your leg… I am in the military for chrissakes, I 've operated some navigational equipment in my time. I think it's time for you to work on your sense of humor."

"My sense of humor is just fine, thank you. I only laugh at something that's actually funny."

Kate turned her head back to the direction of the house and stared at the charming two-story American Craftsman bungalow. It had grey wood shingles and white trim that matched perfectly with its low pitched roof and wide eaves. Kate sighed, it was only two days ago that they were official residents of Washington State and now they would be in LA until that inevitable day her father would get the notice of transfer and it would be time to move on.

"Kate, I'm gonna pull into the driveway, can you get out and help guide me in, I just wanna make sure that the U-Haul trailer doesn't take out some of those nice hedges on the right side."

"Sure."

"Dad, this house wasn't what I was expecting. When you told me we were going to be house sitting for an investment banker, I sort of expected some tacky McMansion."

Sam gave his 17 year old daughter an expectant look, "And…?"

"Well, I really like it, it is so, I don't know, ummm.. it's so... California."

Sam smiled warmly at his daughter's comment, then bent over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I think we should probably pull in now, so we don't block any traffic on the street."

Kate hopped out of the passenger seat and directed the car and trailer safely into the driveway. Once it was safely parked, they walked up the wooden porch steps and Sam could hear Kate hold her breath with anticipation as he turned the lock and opened the door.

Kate entered and looked around. She was pleased to see that the inside did not disappoint, the interior was a perfect match to its exterior. There were numerous windows that let the plentiful sunlight in, which was only further enhanced by the open plan layout and the light colors of the painted walls. She also noticed the comfortable looking slipcovered sofa and chairs, which she silently approved of. The decor had a slight coastal vibe that Kate found very serene and cozy.

"Dad, I'm gonna head into the kitchen and check it out."

"Sure, go ahead."

Within three seconds he heard his daughter's squeal, "Oh my god! Dad, you're gonna love this! It even has an island and stools."

Sam walked in and sure enough, the kitchen was lovely, not too big and not too small. The cabinets were white and the appliances were stainless steel, a style he noticed that seemed to be favored among the younger, yuppie types.

"Dad, look. There is a note on the counter." Sam walked over to it and with Kate right at his side they began to read it:

_Dear Sam and Katherine,_

_There are no words to express our delight when Pop said that you would housesit for us. After receiving the news of my promotion and need to re-locate to the firm's Hong Kong office, Stacey and I were so worried about what to do with the house during the two years we would be committed to living abroad. It truly is serendipitous that your transfer to Fort Irwin coincided with our move!_

_Who can ask for anything better than a __Sergeant Major of the US Army, 75th Ranger Regiment to watch over our house? But even more so, it is an honor to have Pop's long trusted friend with whom he fought alongside during the Gulf War stay in our home. We will surely rest easy._

_So, now on to the fun stuff: on the island counter we left a binder containing instruction manuals for all the appliances; menus for some of the better local take-out restaurants; utility bills so you can switch them over to your name; and contact information for us, the landscaper, pool maintenance, etc. Also, feel free to use our SUV that is parked in the garage, it is insured and the registration doesn't expire until next July._

_We will call in the next week or so to make sure that you are acclimated._

_Warmest wishes and thank you again,_

_Rob and Stacey_

_P.S. Katherine, the zoned high school is in one of the top school districts in the country. We heard that you are quite an accomplished student, so you should have no problem adjusting to the rigorous curriculum. Good luck!_

Sam turned to his daughter, "That was a nice note." Kate shrugged and quickly began to look through the various papers left on the counter and stopped when she found the local property tax assessment bill.

Kate's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Dad, the property taxes for the house are 25K a year!"

Sam quickly moved and grabbed the paper from his daughter's grasp, "Kate, mind your own business."

"This is my business too, Dad. That is a lot of money, we could have found somewhere less expensive. Maybe even closer to the base-"

Sam cut her off, "Rob and Stacey insisted that we not pay the taxes, but I put my foot down because we aren't freeloaders Katie."

"Dad, I agree that we should pay for where we live, but perhaps we should have gone someplace else. Somewhere less expensive -"

"Kate, money is not an issue, so drop it." With a heavy sigh and sign of reluctance Kate nodded affirmatively to her father. But within a couple of seconds, Sam noticed that familiar mischievous glimmer in his daughter's green eyes.

"First person upstairs gets dibs on the biggest bedroom. Race ya, old man!" He watched her pounce up the wood steps and then chuckled.

The remainder of the day was quiet, but went quickly as the Austens were busy unpacking and settling into the home that would be theirs for the time being. That night Kate struggled to fall asleep despite the comfortable full size bed and soft down duvet. She couldn't rid herself of that butterfly sensation in her stomach, that same feeling that came every time she started anew. First day of school was in three days and even though she was a seasoned pro at being the "new kid" at school, she couldn't shake off that incessant feeling of nervousness…

Kate turned her face in the direction of the driver's seat, "Dad, you didn't have to drive me to school, you know. I could've rode my bike." Sam shook his head, "Nonsense Katie, you know it's an Austen tradition that I take you on the first day to the new school."

Kate muttered a bit grumpily, "Yeah, the one Austen tradition that we actually follow and do often." At hearing this, the ends of Sam's smile dropped downward, "I know the nature and demands of my military career have taken a toll on you, kiddo. It hasn't been easy on you and don't think for one second I don't appreciate what you've given up because you were born the daughter of Sam Austen." Kate gave her dad a small smile, he made it IMPOSSIBLE to be angry with him. It was maddening actually, he was such a GOOD man and she really wished that she could have the luxury of hating him once in a while.

"Kate, does your school day usually start so early? 6:30 a.m. seems a bit - intense"

Kate shook her head, "No, my first class starts at 7:30. I have to be there early today because my guidance counselor wants to meet with me."

"Well, look who's getting the five star treatment? That's unusual, right? Yep, this validates my decision to send you here."

Kate snorted, "Well yeah dad, that is the kind of treatment you get when you live in a school district where property taxes are a little over 25K a year for an 1,800 square foot 4 bedroom house! I can only imagine what some of the neighbors pay for their houses that are four times bigger than ours. This is insane, we live about an hour away from the army base. You're gonna have a hell of a commute. Everyone knows LA traffic is the worst. We should've just lived on the Base and I could have attended school on the_"

Sam snapped, "Kate! We don't live on military bases anymore."

"But, now that Mom-"

Sam gripped the steering wheel, "Kate, don't bring this up again!"

"Fine." Kate folded her arms and stared straight ahead. They rode the rest of the short distance in silence until it was time to say goodbye.

Kate sat outside of the office of her guidance counselor, and judging by the fact that the door was open and the lights were on, she guessed that he would be returning to his office shortly. The door read "John Locke, Guidance Counselor" and below his name there was list of academic and professional designations. Kate laughed out loud and huffed, "John Locke? Is this for real?" She couldn't help but wonder if he had an English accent and whether he would bust out a discussion on political philosophy. No sooner had she thought this than she saw a tall bald man approaching her.

"Miss Austen?"

Kate stood and answered, "Yes."

"Well, please step into my office and take a seat. I apologize for running late, I snuck out to the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee. I need to confess that it is actually my second cup this morning." He made an exaggerated faux guilty expression to emphasize his point. Kate smiled back at him.

"So, I reviewed your transcripts… and there _are_ quite a few of them, I must add. You are the traveler aren't you? I see you even spent a few years in Germany. But, of course, what stood out most was your outstanding academic record and SAT score. Top 1%, that's impressive Miss Austen, especially considering your, hmmmm, shall we say "nomadic" existence. I also spoke to your guidance counselor from your last school and she had nothing but praise for you. I cannot tell you the relief you've brought me!"

At hearing his last comment, Kate stared at him quizzically.

He noticed her confused look, "Well Ms. Austen, if I can be frank… it's my general experience when we receive a senior transfer it's because that student was, shall we say, no longer welcome at his or her previous institution."

Kate gave a slow expectant nod, indicating for him to continue.

"So… Let's just say, I've come across a few students that have flunked out of private school or gotten into trouble with drugs and whatnot and have needed to transfer to their zoned school. But I see now, that I have nothing to worry with you."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, I can relax now knowing that you will not tarnish the reputation of this excellent school with some scandal or other nonsense. Good luck today and please schedule an appointment with me for the end of this week, so we can discuss how your first week went and, perhaps, start discussing your college aspirations."

With that, Mr. Locke stood and shook Kate's hand and she made her way out the door.

She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, unfolded the copy of her class schedule that was clenched in her small hands.

"Please god, let this place be okay."

The day went quickly enough,but with lunch time causing the most discomfort, it always did no matter what school she attended. The students at her table were friendly enough and they made some small talk. Kate responded in kind despite the initial awkwardness. Over the years she had learned to adapt to the changing faces and had actually become pretty good at making casual conversation. There was one particular girl that stood out to her, she was from Australia, her name being, if she recalled correctly was … Claire. Claire was very friendly and talkative. She offered to show Kate around and introduce her to some people and Kate's gut told her that she should take her up on it.

_Finally_, time came for her last class of the day. It could NOT have arrived sooner, the steady stream of new faces and activities had worn her out and she was SO ready to go home and relax. She somehow managed to be the first person to enter the classroom, so she had her choice of desks. She chose the front, as she always did. She opened her textbook, rested her cheek on her closed palm and began flipping through it until she lifted her head at the sound of some footsteps.

Kate was not remotely ready for what stood before her. She could hear herself suck in her breath and feel the redness spread across her cheeks as she stared into the hazel brown eyes of the most handsome man imaginable. No, she corrected herself, she was convinced that he was the most perfect looking human being ever created.

She felt an incredible rush of sensation that touched every nerve ending in her body, she was tingling EVERYWHERE.

And for the very first time in her life, she truly believed she may fail a class.

_Holy shit_, she knew she was royally fucked!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was sitting alone in the teachers' lounge trying to finish the last sip of coffee before going to his final class for the day. He stood up and was almost out the door when he was accosted by Ted, his colleague and friend.

"Hey Jack, welcome back to another year of hell! How was your summer, man? Mine was cool, I took it easy, surfed and hung out at the beach E-V-E-R-Y-D-A-Y."

Ted then looked around and lowered his voice, "By the way, have you seen the girls this year? It's like they grew up over the summer. Also, I thought the school implemented a dress code. I swear, man I could get whiplash from all the double takes. If the girls from my days in high school wore short shorts like that, I'd never have graduated."

Jack gave a mirthless laugh at his unrelenting colleague, "Summer was good, I taught a few summer classes and…"

"Don't tell me you worked all summer. Dude, do you ever relax? But seriously, have you _checked out _ the girls this year?."

Jack shook is head and gave a warning look, "As your friend, I know you're kidding around, sort of. But you seriously need to watch what you say, if it were overheard it can be misunderstood."

Ted rolled his eyes and gave a smirk.

"Stop, I'm serious, man. I don't want to see you get in trouble. And by the way Ted, my little sister Claire is one of those "girls". And when I walk these halls, all I see are annoying little Claires running around. So, to answer your question. No, I 'm not checking out the students." Ted couldn't help himself as he snorted and burst out into laughter.

Jack glanced at the clock, "Listen, I gotta run. Talk to you later."

Jack stepped through the doorway and noticed a small hunched form sitting front and center in an otherwise empty classroom. He couldn't make out much except for the long brown cascading thick curls that covered her left shoulder and obscured her face. He approached his desk and rested a couple of files and books on it before looking at her. As he did this, her head perked up and he was greeted with an image he was completely unprepared for.

He couldn't help but draw a slow wide smile when he found himself staring into the sparkling green eyes of the student seated before him. It was no question in his mind that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Suddenly he felt that his smile, _this_ slight gesture may have betrayed too much of his enthusiasm and awe. So he quickly wiped it off to look more sober and serious.

"Good afternoon, Miss …?"

She opened her mouth and began to speak, but instead a froggy, dry sound croaked from her mouth, "Kate, ahem…" She cleared her throat, "Kate, it's Kate Austen."

Again, he was unable to prevent the small smile that crept up his face, "Good afternoon Miss Austen, welcome to AP Physics."

"My name is Mr. Shephard, but I'm guessing that you already knew that." The end of his sentence was punctuated with a slight crinkle of his eyes - and Kate wondered why she even noticed _that_.

Meanwhile, he noticed the sweet redness of her freckled cheeks and the toothy smile exposing an adorable pair of almost "bunny-like" teeth that were so prominent. A slightly imperfect feature that would probably be shunned in the overly image-conscious city of LA, but to him there was nothing short of perfection in the vision that sat before him.

He raised his chin and gestured in her direction, "So, it looks like you selected your seat. I'll mark it down in my seating chart, unless you have a last minute change of …"

Kate interjected, "No, this is fine. This is _exactly the place I want to be_ - I mean, the place where I want to be seated." Kate felt herself slouch as if she wanted to disappear under her desk and she had an incredible urge to kick herself for sounding like such an idiot.

Jack nodded, "Good, the seat's yours. As they say, the early bird gets the worm." Kate stared at his boyish grin until some students noisily flooded into the classroom breaking whatever spell that was cast in the room moments before.

Class was nearly two-thirds over and Kate's heart was still hammering along with the whirring sound in her head as she desperately attempted to process the uncontrollable thoughts that were spinning all over the place. She couldn't believe it, even the teachers look like movie stars in California. She couldn't recall ever being as captivated by the opposite sex as she was this very moment. She studied him intently, he wore dark colored trousers, a tailored light blue shirt and coordinating tie and Kate could not help but hone in on how those trousers fit his hips and backside _so perfectly and that_…. With a slight sense of panic Kate realized she better look at the whiteboard, her textbook, ANYTHING but _that _adorable behind. She would DIE if he noticed what her gaze was focused on.

"Ms. Austen, what's your theory on this?"

Kate straightened up and was hit with a rush of embarrassment when she was forced to ask, "I'm sorry, can you please repeat the question?"

It was hard to discern whether it was an expression of irritation or disappointment that briefly showed on his face when he repeated the question for her. However, she couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh of relief because she knew the answer. At that moment she silently thanked the heavens above for making her so anal and OCD - her unrelenting habit to keep ahead of the curriculum and to ALWAYS make sure she was at least one chapter ahead of the syllabus had finally paid off - even on the first day of school.

Jack nodded in approval when she delivered her correct and succinct answer and did his best to suppress any indication that he was somewhat impressed. He returned his attention to the rest of the students and proceeded to deliver the remainder of the lesson plan. Kate made sure to pay attention for the duration of the class and made another pleasant discovery - Mr. Shephard was articulate and seemed rather smart.

The bell rang and Kate slowly stood up and began gathering her belongings as did the others in the class. She joined the rest of the students in the disorganized exit procession out the door. But before she managed to leave the room, he had made a conscious decision to try to get a better look at the _rest _of her.

For the first time in his short tenure as a high school teacher, Jack Shephard was actually _checking out _a student.

* * *

Kate found herself in a hurry to get home. She was practically sprinting across the school lawn when she heard her name called. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and scanned all the unfamiliar faces until one was recognizable.

"Claire?"

"Hey, you remembered my name. That's pretty impressive, you must have met tons of people today."

For whatever reason, Kate instantly took a liking to Claire and if truth be told she was grateful to have someone to talk to, "Actually, I really didn't meet too many people. There is just so much to take in and, you know, it's just … A LOT."

Claire gave her a sympathetic look before she impatiently extended her open palm at Kate, "Kate, show me your schedule. I want to see what classes you are in and the teachers you have." Kate unzipped the outside pocket of her backpack, located the piece of paper and handed it over.

"Oi Kate, what the bloody hell? It's senior year, why are you torturing yourself with AP Physics, History and Calculus? Are you out of your bloody mind? Oh, look! We're in the same English class, second period. I didn't see you in English this morning though. Ay, and we have PE together on Tuesday and Thursday!"

Kate gave a sheepish look to Claire, "Well, I guess you can say school is sort of my thing. I like taking hard classes. I hope to get into medical school one day."

"So you're a brain, are you? That's cool. My family is pretty smart. My dad's a famous surgeon, I'll introduce you to him and you can discuss all those sort of, ummmm… things smart people talk about."

Kate's interest piqued upon hearing this disclosure, she would love to ask her father about his career. "I see you're taking AP Physics, that's supposed to be a really hard class." Claire hesitated before she asked, "How do you like the teacher?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "He seems okay, sort of young for a science teacher. But he seems smart enough."

Claire studied Kate's face before she shrugged her shoulders, "I never had him, I did hear that he was pretty intense and gives loads of homework."

Kate nodded, "Thanks for the head's up, I'll make sure to be on top of him, I mean on top of it - on top the course load."

Kate looked at Claire for her reaction and was relieved that she seemed distracted and didn't catch her slip. She felt like kicking herself AGAIN. This was getting absurd, if she doesn't pull it together soon she was sure to make a public ass out of herself.

"So Kate, where are you parked?"

"I'm not. I don't have a car. I was just going to walk home."

Claire gave Kate an adamant shake of her head and declared that she was driving her home.

"Claire, it's ok. It's only a 15 minute walk."

"Kate, I insist. I know what it's like to be the new girl at this school and it's bloody hard. Trust me."

Kate shrugged with a smile, "Only because you INSIST and I'm not sure how sensitive Aussies are and I don't want to offend you or anything."

Claire feigned a look of outrage and smiled back, "Kate, I think I'm gonna like you."

They pulled up to 42 Panorama Crest and Kate opened the passenger door and began to step out of the black SUV.

Claire lowered her sunglasses and leaned towards Kate, "So I'll pick you up at 7:10?"

"That's fine, but you don't have to-"

Claire interrupted, "I know. See you tomorrow and you can call me later if you want. You know, if you just feel like talking."

Kate watched her pull off as she walked up the driveway and onto the porch. She frantically hunted around in her backpack in search of the keys when the door swung open.

Sam stood in front of her and anxiously began talking to her, "Katie! How was the first day at the new school? I see you made a friend-"

Kate squinted her eyes, "Dad, were you spying on me? My first day was fine, just like ALL the rest of them."

Sam didn't detect Kate's sarcasm as he was more focused on the appearance of what seemed to be a new friend, "I wasn't spying, I just happened to be looking out the window for you. So, what's your friend's name?"

Kate rolled her eyes, she was anxious to run up to her room, but she figured it was best to just answer him, "Claire, Claire Littleton. She's from Sydney, Australia but is now living in LA with her dad. Ummmm, Dad, I just have to run upstairs for a second. Can we talk in a little bit?"

Sam couldn't hide his disappointment, "I made us some turkey sandwiches. I thought we could talk about your day..."

"Dad, I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Kate shouted as she raised the 5 fingers of her left hand for emphasis.

Kate bolted up the stairs and went straight to her room, she flipped open her laptop and typed in her school's name. She immediately went to the faculty page and started searching the list of alphabetized names until she found what she was looking for… 'Shephard, Jack'.

She eagerly clicked on the link and began to read what popped on the screen:

Jack Shephard, Physics and AP Physics teacher

Mr. Shephard earned his B.S. in Premedical Studies at Columbia College.

He graduated summa cum laude.

And to the right of the screen there was a headshot of him. Kate looked at the photograph. _He was amazing. _But more than anything, Kate was pleased that her instincts were right about him. He WAS smart, REALLY smart. Columbia University? Summa cum laude? How did he go from pre-med to teaching high school? It just didn't add up. She scrolled down the screen to see the year he graduated and quickly performed a mental calculation. If he went to straight to college, that meant he was about seven or eight years older than her. _That wasn't too much older, right? _ The one thing she _was_ certain of, is that she wanted to know more about him. LOTS more. She stared at the screen and absentmindedly tugged at her bottom lip while trying to absorb and process all the newfound information about this, this … _god. _

* * *

It was almost 5:00 pm as Jack headed out to the faculty parking lot, he had already removed his tie and was rolling up his sleeves as he approached his weathered and beaten up brown Ford Bronco. Everyone hated that car, but he didn't care. For whatever reason it appealed to his sensibilities and it just felt like home or at least what he thought home should feel like - old, dependable and sturdy. Despite his feelings about the truck, it didn't prevent his mother from buying him a sleek black BMW sedan for his college graduation - it still sat in the second garage space, seldom used. He opened the driver's side door, tossed his laptop case into the passenger seat and before he had a chance to turn on the ignition his thoughts turned to his new student, Kate. He laughed out loud and muttered, "That fucking Ted. He cursed me." Jack rubbed his hands along the back of his skull.

He aggressively rolled his shoulders, tilted his head from side to side and took in a deep breath as if he were trying to shake her out of his mind. She was _beautiful_, there was no getting around that. He quickly decided that the best approach to this sticky situation would be for him to avoid looking at her during class. And no sooner had he formed that resolution did his mind begin to wander and recall her amazing smile that was framed by those very full pink lips… and with that he found his thoughts venturing into dangerous territory _again_.

Jack absentmindedly bumped the heel of his hand against the steering wheel while trying to figure out what was happening to him. His mind was running overtime and he was struggling to rationalize what was going on here. He was never attracted to young girls, in college he wouldn't even date a freshman when he was a senior, thinking the four year age difference was too much. After a minute or so, he concluded that this _had_ to do with the fact that his girlfriend has been in San Fran for the past two weeks on a business trip. So, wasn't it logical that he was simply displacing his sexual urges from his girlfriend onto this poor girl? It was a biological response, that's all. Amy would be back in LA today. Even though they had made plans to meet up tomorrow or Wednesday, he decided he would try to see her tonight. Yeah, having sex would definitely take care of the situation. He could feel himself begin to relax, so he started the engine.

* * *

It was after midnight and Kate was still tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. She layed half under the covers with one restless pajama clad leg on top of her duvet. Her mind kept drifting to _him_ and all sorts of thoughts were playing out - some of them making her feel hot and sweaty. She had never felt this way before, not even when she kissed Evan last year. She felt flushed and an aching for something she couldn't understand or fully recognize, but knew its source came from her - down _there_. With hesitant and shaky fingers, Kate found herself moving them downward to the drawstring of her pajamas. She was overcome with an urge and need to find some unexplainable fulfillment to these new sensations. So with some bravery and curiosity, Kate decided she would try something that she had never done before….


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was first to make it to the classroom. He took advantage of the few moments of solitude to do a final review of the powerpoint presentation and make sure that everything was ready for the lesson plan. He was feeling much better today - he was now confident, relaxed ... less stressed_. _ As he expected, last night's activities with Amy, three times to be exact, seemed to be having the desired effect. He smiled to himself and shook his head at the absurdity of yesterday's worry.

The students started to slowly pour into the classroom and he pretended to be disinterested in 'their' arrival and instead focused on other matters as he stared only at his laptop screen.

Without even looking up, he _knew_ she was there. He felt it. A wave of uncomfortable heat climbed furiously up the back of his neck, forcing him to glance towards the doorway.

Kate was casually walking in. Adorned in a short, but full navy skirt with tiny white polka dots and a green tank top. His eyes flitted from her pretty and toned legs down to the strappy flat sandals on her feet. Jack swallowed hard. She was more beautiful than he first thought, if that were possible.

He let out a quiet groan of defeat.

* * *

That evening Kate received a text from Claire

_Supper at my house? Fri? 7pm?_

Kate chewed the side of her mouth as she was trying to decide. She felt guilty leaving her dad alone, but simultaneously really wanted to go and see what Claire's life was like.

Kate texted back.

_Maybe. Need to ask my dad first. _

* * *

Kate arrived a few minutes before 7:00 pm. She climbed up the slate steps to the entrance of the large white center hall colonial. It was certainly stately, classic and the sort of house one would expect a famous and rich surgeon to reside in. On each side of the door, stood two large potted topiaries that were even taller than her. She began to feel a little nervous though. Over the years because of all the traveling, she had been invited to numerous family-introduction type dinners. Kate was, by now, a seasoned party guest. But still, she felt that the dinners could be socially awkward at times. Kate rang the doorbell and was greeted by a middle aged woman. She beckoned Kate into the large foyer and introduced herself as Elsa. Kate followed her into the living room and took a seat. She declined the offer for a drink and watched Elsa leave, presumably to search for Claire. Seconds later Claire was rushing into the living room.

"Kate! I hope you're _starving_. Elsa is an _amazing_ cook."

"Hi Claire. Actually I _am_ hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Oooooh, that's great, I'm hungry too. We can be pigs together. So, my dad's upstairs and will be down in a few minutes. Let's go the dining room."

Kate followed her through the foyer and into the rather large and elegant dining room. It was a bit traditional for Kate's taste, but, nonetheless, she could appreciate the beauty of the mahogany table and chairs, crystal chandelier and voluminous blue silk window coverings. She took a seat and noticed that there were more place settings than she expected.

"Ummmmmm, Claire, who else is coming-"

At that moment, Christian's steps could be heard nearing the entrance of the dining room. "Claire, has your brother arrived yet?" he called out.

He walked into the room and saw Kate sitting next to his daughter.

"Not yet Dad, but I want to introduce you to my friend Kate. Remember I told you about her. She just moved here."

Christian was a tall and handsome man and Kate could tell that he must of been a real ladies man back in the day. She stood up to shake his hand, but he gestured that she should remain seated.

"Hello Dr. Littleton, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Christian gave his daughter a curious look and with a charming smile turned back to Kate, "Actually Kate, Claire and I have different last names, I go by-"

As he was about to finish his sentence he was interrupted by the sound of the entrance door opening. "Well, that must be my son. I'll be back in a moment."

Kate looked questioningly at her friend, "You didn't mention that you had a brother…"

Claire began to tug at the napkin folded on her lap and threw Kate a nervous look, "Yeah Kate, about that… I meant to tell you before but-"

And before Claire had a chance to finish her sentence, a tall blond woman appeared, followed by Christian and… Mr. Shephard?!

Kate couldn't hide the obvious look of surprise on her face, no more than she could control the swell of redness that ran across her cheeks, ears and back of her neck. She felt like the temperature in the room jumped 20 degrees in a matter of seconds. Jack was able to read her discomfort and wanted to wring Claire's neck for obviously not mentioning their familial connection to her.

As Christian pulled out the chair so the blond could sit down, he looked at Kate, "Kate, I would like to introduce you to my son Jack and his girlfriend Amy."

Kate nodded at Amy and gave her a small tight smile and then looked at Jack who was still standing with both hands in his front trouser pockets. His head was bent slightly downward, but his eyes stared directly into hers, he gave her a sheepish and almost apologetic smile before addressing his father, "Well, Dad… I have already been introduced to Kate. She's my student. AP Physics class."

Christian let out a deep and hearty laugh as he slapped his right thigh, "And judging by the fact that Kate's face is about as beet red as a tomato, she didn't know you were Claire's brother. Ha! That's funny actually."

At this point, Kate's mortification had taken on a whole new form of hell. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She was looking down at her lap and only lifted her eyes when Jack addressed her, "Hi Kate, this is a pleasant surprise. I'm glad that you have met Claire and by now you can see that she has, ummmm, an odd sense of humor." He then quickly shot his sister a disapproving look.

Kate could barely release the words as she meekly raised her hand, her wrist never leaving the edge of the table, "Hello Mr. Shephard."

With a wide smile and gentle voice, Jack asked, "Kate, I 'm going to ask that you call me Jack tonight, ok?

She nodded and felt Claire's hand tap her knee. Kate turned towards Claire and saw her silently mouth an "I'm sorry." Kate saw that Claire looked horrified and uncomfortable, but that didn't stop Kate from flashing her a menacing look in return.

Christian broke the silence in the room, "Well now that we have all of that out of the way, why don't we get started with dinner?"

As the initial shock began to wear off, Kate was left to deal with the most upsetting discovery of all and it sat in the form of a 5 foot 8 inch, curvaceous blond. Amy wore a fitted white shirt and Kate kept glancing to figure out what her bra size might be. Was she a double C? Or a D? Did that size even exist? Kate's heart deflated. Compared to her, Kate felt she looked as flat as a pan bottom. This woman was the complete opposite of her. Amy was beautiful, sophisticated and sexy looking, while she looked like a ...teenager.

Claire broke Kate's unhappy thoughts by announcing, "So, Kate just moved here from Washington State."

Both Christian and Jack turned their attention to Kate and she began to elaborate, "I guess you can say that I'm what people call an 'army brat'. This is my third high school actually. I lived in Washington for two years, three years in Iowa before that, three years in Arizona, five years in Germany …."

All this moving around must have been trying on your family-" Christian commented.

Kate politely interjected, "Well, it's actually only me and my dad now. My mom passed away about two years ago... from cancer."

Christian gave her a knowing and comforting look, "I'm so sorry to hear that. That must have been very difficult for you. To lose your mother so young..."

Kate nodded and returned a stiff, sad smile. Socially adept, Christian took the cue and seamlessly veered the conversation to a different and more upbeat topic. He spent a good amount of time engaging with Kate. He enjoyed the level of conversation and asked her all varied questions about her life and what brought them to this specific neighborhood and school. Kate answered freely and subconsciously appreciated the distraction from that deep pang of jealousy that was percolating inside her.

Amy interrupted the flow of questions with her own "important" inquiry, "Kate, I'm dying to ask you where you get your hair done? Byron & Tracey? Chris McMillan? It's gorgeous. You must be the envy of all the girls at school."

Kate raised her brows, with a look of confusion. Amy could have been speaking a foreign language for all she knew. None of those names registered with her, so she politely and with self-effacement responded, "I'm sorry Amy, I have no idea who you're talking about. But I appreciate the really nice compliment. Thank you so much."

Amy flashed a warm smile, "Of course, you just moved here! But, whatever you've been doing to your hair, _keep_ doing it."

After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, Kate asked "Amy, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dentist. I work in a practice that employs approximately 40 practitioners. I actually just returned from San Francisco this week. I was setting up another office for our firm, as part of the expansion plan."

Christian nodded with approval, "I bet within five years time, she'll be a partner."

Amy laughed, "I hope so. I would be 33 years old then, definitely the youngest one." Kate paid special attention to her response and was able to deduce that she was then about 28 years old and that revelation made Kate more glum - she was older than Jack. He apparently prefers and dates older women.

Christian looked back at Kate, "Kate, did you know that Jack once had aspirations to be a medical doctor? He graduated near the top of his class at Columbia."

Kate's interest piqued then and she looked expectantly over at Jack. Jack flashed his father a quick disapproving glare, followed by an expression of discomfort. With a wide grin, Christian proceeded to monopolize the discussion about a medical career for Jack. After five or so minutes, Claire piped in and added enthusiastically, "Kate plans on being a doctor too."

Christian turned to face Kate and looked at her curiously, "Really? Are there any specific pre-med programs you're considering?"

All faces were now turned to her and Kate wasn't prepared to be the focus of attention again. She could feel the sweat accumulate under her armpits and, without realizing it, she shed her black cardigan for some relief. She cautiously exhaled, "I'm applying to UC Berkeley, Stanford, Princeton, NYU, Columbia, UNC and Georgetown... so far. I'm considering a few other California schools, to be near my dad."

Christian was visibly impressed, "Not only are you pretty, but apparently brilliant. Kate, those are all fine schools. And now if we can just convince Jack to apply to UCLA". He then turned towards his furious looking son.

Kate felt guilty that her admission to Christian of her upcoming plans to attend med school may have contributed to Jack's inquisition. She tilted her head to her side and gave an apologetic look to Jack before she added, "Mr. Shephard, I mean Jack, is an excellent teacher and he may be one of the best I've ever had."

Jack immediately understood Kate's intention and returned her gesture with a small knowing smile. But Christian was relentless, "Oh, I'm fully aware of how good he is, he is way over-qualified for that position and -"

Jack interrupted, "Dad, I think Kate understands your point, okay?"

Christian then looked at Amy and gave an exaggerated look of helplessness, "Perhaps you can help talk some sense into him, Amy."

"Oh Christian, you have no idea _how_ I've tried, but you know how stubborn he is. He never makes a move unless he decides that _he really wants something_." Amy then gave a long rub on Jack's thigh and added a flirty wink.

It took her touch to remind Jack that she was even there, because he had pretty much long forgotten that Amy was still beside him. Her words sent a chill through him and he hoped that her assessment of him was incorrect. Because at this moment, that _something_ was sitting across from him.

The last thing Jack expected tonight was to see _her_ sitting at his family's dining room table. It had taken quite the concerted effort to mask his surprise when he first walked into the room.

He did notice that she looked especially pretty tonight, more mature looking actually. Her hair style was different, she wore it more straight, with gentle waves as opposed to her usual untamed curls. Her smile was radiant and her freckles danced across her nose and cheeks. She wore some type of red silky looking camisole blouse with spaghetti straps. Initially, she was covered by a loose cardigan sweater, but at some point during Christian's line of questioning, she had taken it off and he couldn't remove his eyes from her at that point. He found himself briefly staring at her pert breasts and, so help him, he had tried to discern whether she was wearing a bra. He took in her small muscular, but very feminine shoulders and arms. He could feel himself getting turned on, especially when she would absentmindedly lift the strap of her blouse as it occasionally lost its hold and slipped off her shoulder. She was so uncommonly sexy and he could tell she made no special effort in her appearance, this was just who she was. He didn't know how, but it seemed as if she knew exactly which buttons of his to push. His thoughts were insane and he found himself wishing more than anything that he could be a high school senior again, so that he could take her upstairs into his old bedroom and…

He then yanked himself back to reality. He knew he was checking her out, even if it were only for a few seconds. It occurred to him that he may have finally been too obvious, so he quickly averted his gaze. But it was too late, he saw his father's disapproving glare.

Amy looked to Claire and Kate as she started to rattle off in a sing-song tone, "So you girls must be SO excited about starting college. I know I was. I had a blast. All those crazy frat parties! And I pledged a sorority - it was an AMAZING experience! You both have to pledge. You're going to love the social life and being on you own, away from the _f-a-t-h-e-r-s_. Wow. I really miss those days."

The looks on Claire and Kate's faces made it very clear that sororities were of no interest to them. Jack could detect that Amy's attempt to connect with the girls came across as false and somewhat patronizing to them. Jack looked at Claire's frown and did all his best not to burst out laughing because, there she sat wearing black nail polish, a black blouse and jeans. No, there was no sorority life in her future….

As if to spare her further embarrassment, Jack gave Amy a gentle squeeze to her knee, "Amy, I have a feeling that pledging sororities is not really Claire's and Kate's thing. I think Claire will be busy organizing an indie band and student protests. And Kate will probably be living in the library." He looked directly at Kate when he added, "Although, I think Kate should try to take advantage of college life and find some fun outside of the classroom."

Kate stared at him, not knowing what to make of the last comment. But it certainly made her feel like he thought she was an uptight nerd.

To interrupt the unusual lull in conversation, Jack stood up and gathered some dishes and eating utensils.

Christian looked at him quizzically, "What are you doing son? Elsa will clear the table-"

"Yeah, I know, she's probably busy putting together the dessert. I just want to stretch my legs. I don't mind helping out and bringing the dishes into the kitchen-"

Amy then stood up, "Jack, I'll go with you."

He entered the empty kitchen with Amy trailing right behind him. He began to place the dishes into the dishwasher when he felt Amy slide up to his side, her intent very clear.

She pressed her body close to him and whispered in her most seductive tone, "Let's skip dessert. I have a sweeter surprise for you. And I'll give you a hint… I'm wearing it and I can't wait for you to take it off when we get to my place-"

Jack pulled away slightly and didn't look at her when he said, "Yeah Amy, I think I 'm gonna take a raincheck tonight, if that's ok? I'm exhausted and there a few important things I need to take care of and it would be more convenient if I just drive you home." His throat felt peculiarly dry.

Amy backed away from him and was unable to mask the look of surprise and insult. She couldn't ever recall her sexual advances being rebuffed. EVER.

Suspicious, she quirked her right eyebrow and asked, "Ohhhhhhkaaaaaay. So what's really going on Jack? Look at me."

Jack turned his face towards her, "Nothing Amy. Nothing's going on. I'm tired and just need to take care of something. That's all."

Although she was clearly annoyed by his rejection, Amy still helped Jack load the dishwasher. In an attempt to diffuse the tension, she resorted to small talk, "Dinner was delicious by the way. Elsa always prepares and presents a nice meal. Don't you think?"

"Uh-huh." Jack answered.

Amy then ventured, "So, ummmm…. Claire's new little friend, your student. She's _different_, right?. But she's still very pretty, don't you think?" Jack pretended to be absorbed by the dish task and didn't respond. "Jack? Are you listening?"

Without looking her in the eyes, he shrugged, "I guess. I haven't really noticed."

His response made Amy's antennae pop up. She KNEW then he was lying and, in that case, he was hiding something. Why wouldn't he admit to a fact as simple and obvious as the girl being pretty? Was it because Jack is so professional that he would never speak out of turn about a student? Perhaps that was the reason. But they were talking in private and it was a light and easy comment. Countless times, she would ask him his opinion on another woman's appearance. Each time his answer was the same or the typical, "she's pretty, but not as much as you." Something was up, she knew it. She looked intently at his face searching for a sign that would betray his real thoughts and confirm her suspicion.

At that moment Elsa walked in and shooed them out of the kitchen, "Jack! Get back into the dining room. I'm bringing the dessert out."

Silently, Amy and Jack returned to the dining room and their body language clearly revealed something unpleasant had exchanged between them. As Amy took her seat, she couldn't stop herself from staring at Kate and feeling suddenly threatened by her. Jack looked around for Christian, but guessed that he must have stepped out to make a call or something.

Jack turned to Kate, "Elsa's bringing out dessert. Kate, I hope you like chocolate."

Kate smiled warmly, "You better believe I do." He couldn't resist smiling at her enthusiastic response.

Amy shot a look at Kate, "Well, that's the best part of being so young! I remember the great metabolism I had when I was a kidlike you. In a few years you won't be able to eat chocolate regularly, so enjoy it now while you can. Eat up!"

Kate wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but she felt that Amy's comment had taken a slightly hostile tone, but that didn't stop Kate from being polite in return, "Well Amy, you're in great shape and I could only hope to look like you one day-"

"Well, Kate, thank you. Maybe one day you can! " She responded condescendingly. Amy continued to drop the subtlest of barbs about Kate's youth while simultaneously sidling up close to Jack. Kate noticed how Amy ran her fingers up and down his forearm, almost territorially, as if ready to pounce onto his lap and devour him.

Meanwhile, Jack grew uncomfortable with her steady and aggressive touching. He subtly pulled away and tried to figure out what the hell had come over her. He turned towards Amy throwing her a dark, somewhat threatening and disapproving look that read 'knock it off'.

Christian's timing couldn't have been more perfect or welcomed as he returned to the dining room. With relish, he clapped and rubbed his hands as he announced, "Looks like dessert is served!"

The remainder of the meal was uneventful, but tense. Like a hawk, Amy kept her attention glued to Jack as she looked for any telltale sign or hint that he may have some interest in Kate. And she was pretty certain that she caught his eyes lingering on that girl a few times. And all of this did not go unnoticed by Christian as very few things ever got by Christian. He saw that his son's attention seemed a bit too focused on Claire's little friend. And if he knew any better, he could have sworn that in one instance Jack gave a look that should have been reserved only for his girlfriend. But, he brushed it all off, quickly deciding that there was no reason to be alarmed. The girl _was_ pretty and his son was a young man with eyes after all. It was just natural that Jack would appreciate a pretty face, it wasn't as if he hadn't done that himself during his lifetime.

The temperature in the car back to Amy's house was icy to say the least. Jack observed that she appeared overly preoccupied with Kate and tried to broach her as a topic more than once during the ride home. But Kate was an issue he refused to engage in, which only served to further enrage Amy and heighten her suspicions.

As he pulled up in front of her house, he shut off the ignition and was prepared to walk her to her door. Her dour demeanor suddenly lifted as she put on her most sweet falsetto,, "Thanks Jack for inviting me to dinner. It was delicious. Soooooo, do we still have dinner plans for tomorrow?"

Jack paused before answering, "Let's see if I can finish up what I need to take care of, okay? If not, let's have lunch on Sunday."

He reached over to give her a kiss and she received it perfunctorily before she rushed angrily out of the car. She didn't wait for him to escort her to the door.

* * *

As Jack entered his apartment, he was consumed by how out of control he felt and hated himself for feeling the way he did about his student. He knew it was unethical and just plain _wrong. _ He no longer trusted his own behavior and unwavering ability to maintain self-control. This frightened him more than he could ever articulate. To put it bluntly, he wanted to fuck Kate. He wanted her with an intensity that terrified him - it was pure insanity. Over the course of the week, he thought he was merely battling sensations of lust and physical temptation. But after tonight and getting to know her a little better, he knew his interest and feelings ran deeper.

He felt loathsome and perverted. He was afraid of turning into _that _cliche- the pathetic, horny teacher who spent every spare second ogling young girls.

In that moment, Jack concluded that this would be his final year teaching high school. It was obvious really. It was what he _had_ to do. It was decided. So with relative ease, he logged onto his computer and found the "Admissions" page for UCLA's school of medicine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Claire were still seated in the dining room after everyone else left. "It's still early, do you want to go up to my room and hang out?" Undecided, Kate looked at her watch, it was only 9:45 pm. She frowned at Claire, "I'm not sure. I'm a little annoyed with you right now."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't get it, why didn't you just tell me? Why the big secret that your brother is my teacher?" Kate growled.

Claire's eyes widened at the accusation, "It's not like that. It's _not_ a secret."

Kate eyed her suspiciously, "I don't know Claire. I felt like you were unveiling a party trick at my expense."

"That's not why I didn't tell you."

Kate's eyebrows raised at her confession, "So you _were_ keeping a secret."

Agitated, Claire drew in a deep breath before answering, "Okay. I don't know whether you happened to notice, but my brother is very good looking. Personally, I don't really see it. But _all _the girls at school say it, so there must be some truth in it. It's gross the way they talk about him and all the things girls say they want to do to him. Basically, I have very few friends because of it."

Claire waited for some reaction from Kate and when she saw none, she continued, "You'd be surprised how many girls have pretended to be my friend so they could get closer to Jack. Or how many guys would pretend to like me hoping that I would steal exams or help with grades. I'm sick of being used. Okay Kate?

This disclosure was unexpected, Kate thought, but not wholly surprising. It made sense actually. Jealousy suddenly overcame her with the newfound knowledge that other girls actually pursued him.

"Are there any other surprises I should be aware of, Claire?" Kate's eyes narrowed.

Relieved, Claire giggled, "No that's it. I swear."

Kate debated before asking her, "Can I ask you a question?" Claire nodded. "How is Mr. Shephard your brother? You have an Australian accent, he doesn't. You both have different last names. I haven't been able to figure this out."

Embarrassed, Claire sighed and then poured out her answer, "It's not the most flattering story, that's for sure. My dad had a long term affair with my mum. They met at a hospital in Sydney, my mum was a nurse. He used to work there regularly, he'd spend about eight to twelve weeks over the course of a year. She died a few years ago and I have no family to speak of on my mum's side, so dad brought me here. At first, I wasn't ready to take Dad's last name and then when I started high school, I preferred not to because of Jack."

This shocking confession had an effect on Kate. Dr. Shephard seemed so… so _proper. _It was difficult envisioning him engaging in an affair, that produced an illegitimate child, no less. She could only imagine what this had done to Jack. Although she did detect tension between Jack and Christian during dinner. The tension simmered the entire time, but it was clear that there were issues between them and when the conversation turned to med school, that seemed to stir up conflict.

Kate then exhaled a long withheld breath, "Wow... Claire. That was ummmm… heavy. I wasn't expecting that."

"I know, it's not exactly something the Shephards brag about."

Taking advantage of Claire's apparent willingness to share, she persisted in her questions, "What's the deal with your brother and med school? That seemed to raise a lot of ire during dinner."

"Oi! Don't get me started on those two. Personally, I think Jack wants to go to med school, but won't just so he can stick it to Dad. It's sick, I know. But this kind of shit has been going on between them for years. My dad is really hard on Jack, I mean really, really hard on him. From what I've seen and heard from others, Dad's always been this way. Dad demands and expects only the best from him, so you can imagine how he reacted when Jack didn't apply to med school, even after acing the MCAT. Dad went apoplectic. Jack's mom got involved and because she was still so angry with Dad about the affair, she took Jack's side. She bought him a BMW for graduation and put a huge down payment on a luxury condo for him downtown. Jack's trust fund from his grandfather kicked in when he was twenty-one, so he's been able to be financially on his own, even with a teacher's salary. Dad and Jack didn't speak to each other for months and the only reason they did again was because Margo, Jack's mom, got sick."

The information that flowed freely from Claire was a lot to absorb. Kate realized that although Jack's life appeared to be charmed, he had experienced deep pain in his young life too.

"Oh. That's terrible. Is Jack's mom okay now?" Her eyes watered ever so slightly as the question tumbled from her mouth.

"No. She died about two years ago."

Instinctually, she cast her expression downwards, overcome by an ache for Jack, for his pain and loss. She now felt connected to him in some way, she couldn't explain it, but she did.

* * *

The school bell rang to indicate that Monday's class was over. The classroom got noisy as the kids began to chatter while gathering their belongings. Kate stood up.

"Kate, can you please stay after class?" He _told _her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down. Scattered thoughts flashed across the surface of her mind. He hadn't made this request before.

Jack waited until it was just the two of them before he circled around to the front of his desk and leaned on its edge. His long muscular legs were stretched out as he crossed his arms. He smiled warmly at her, "Hi Kate."

"Hello Mr. Shephard." She was consciously aware of how timid her voice sounded and she hated it.

"You _feel_ awkward." It was a statement more than a question, she observed.

"Sort of." The words seemed to just drop out of her mouth. It was an honest statement, but perhaps one she would have preferred not to have admitted to. The dinner on Friday _had_ been strained. From the initial revelation that Mr. Shephard was Claire's sister, to the exchanges between father and son and then Amy who, out of nowhere, became a bit rude towards her. So, it was fair to say that Kate was apprehensive about class today and how to interact with him.

He smiled at her, "Don't. You're friends with Claire and that's a nice thing. That also means we may see each other from time to time outside the classroom. Don't worry about what I may think of you or how you should act. When we're in here, just treat me like all your other teachers. Okay?"

She nodded a 'yes', but she knew what he was asking was an impossibility. He was nothing like her other teachers. If he only knew how many waking hours she spent thinking about him, fantasizing about what it would be like to be with him. But she knew that he would dismiss her as being like the rest of the girls that pined away for him - childish and pathetic. Ungainly, she gathered her books and then waved him goodbye.

Jack watched her leave and wasn't sure whether 'their talk' went over well. Earlier during class, he had noticed that she avoided eye contact with him. He presumed that she still felt uncomfortable about Friday night. But now he wasn't sure. He decided to just let it go for now. Surprisingly though, he felt generally much better. Somehow, having worked on his med school application all weekend gave him some closure and sense of being in control again. By next June, all this stress will be a distant memory. He will go to med school and she'll go on to some ivy league college- it will be as if they never met. He kept reminding himself that this slow torture _will_ end, he just needed to continue to keep his attraction to her under wraps.

* * *

September and the first half of October went by quickly, but it hadn't been easy. When it came to Kate, Jack felt like he was on a long and restrictive diet. As much as he wanted her, she was off-limits. Some days were infinitely easier than others though. His desire for her distracted by other important things happening in his life. He was grateful for that and tried to occupy himself as much as possible. And just when it seemed like he was in the clear, she would give him a look, a smile or wear something that set him back to square one.

He was the teacher and she was the student, but he enjoyed studying her in class. The way she would bite her bottom lip in concentration during a quiz, the way she would blush with embarrassment for another student 's absurdly incorrect answer, the way her eyes would get dark and the ends of her mouth would dip if she didn't get something right. He also knew when Kate didn't get enough sleep by the way she quickly blinked to keep her eyes open and let out long yawns. Some days she dressed up in mini skirts and cute dresses, other times she was a tomboy in jeans and sneakers. He liked both sides equally and some mornings he would wake up wondering which Kate was coming to class that day.

Since dinner at his father's house over a month ago, his relationship with Amy hasn't been quite the same. She's become more jealous and possessive, traits he never saw in her before. And when it came to the topic of Kate, Amy lacked all subtlety. There were times he was almost convinced that Amy was as obsessed with Kate as he was. But he never hinted at his real feelings toward his student. Even though he and Amy were still together and fucked a few times a week, he didn't anticipate the relationship to last. They bickered more frequently now and he didn't seem to really care if they went a few days without speaking.

He also knew she was expecting a ring on her finger soon, a big one to be exact. Which was another reason why he never envisioned them being together for the long haul. He knew she was attracted to him, but he suspected that she wouldn't have stuck around as long as she has, if it weren't for his hefty trust fund account and inheritance from his mother. Jack was realistic enough to know, that when it came to Amy, his personality, intellect and skills in the bedroom would never have offset his teacher's salary. Amy was sexy, pretty in that California girl sort of way and she was smart and accomplished enough. Other men always looked at Jack with envy when they were together, yet, strangely, he never felt a pang of jealousy over her. He knew that Amy was someone that almost any man with enough money could have.

He also found himself often comparing Amy to Kate. Physically and personality wise, they were different in nearly every respect. And the appeal of the traits that had once drawn him to Amy seemed to be waning quickly. Amy's physique stood in sharp contrast to Kate's petite frame. Amy was bigger with full breasts and curvy hips. Kate was sporty, but distinctly feminine in every way. Interestingly, when he was in bed with Amy, he never fantasized about being with Kate. Jack preferred being alone when thinking about Kate and what her young, slender body would feel like writhing beneath him. He knew he sounded crazy. That he was more enthralled with a fantasy than the reality that most others would kill for.

* * *

Kate woke up to her phone ringing. It was 7:00 am on Saturday morning. Who was calling her at this ungodly hour on the weekend? She looked at the screen and saw that it was Claire. She was about to let it go to voicemail, but decided against it, figuring that something had to be up for her to call.

Her voice was hoarse, "Yeah?"

Awake and chipper, Claire boomed "What are you doing today?"

Kate groaned, "Why are you calling so early Claire?"

Alert and chipper sounding, Claire responded "Do you want to come to the club today and play golf?

Well, that will be an easy question to answer she thought. Kate stopped playing golf three years ago and had no intention of resuming.

Kate didn't hesitate, "Ahhh. I don't-"

Claire interrupted, "We need a fourth person. Amy cancelled at the last minute. So it's only Dad, me and Jack. Pleeeeease?"

After hearing that Jack was going, she reconsidered her stance. She thought about her mother and their days spent playing golf together. Yet she was undeniably drawn to accepting Claire's invitation. "What time?" She let out an impatient sigh, pretending to be put out by Claire's request.

Claire answered excitedly, "Dad and I will pick you up at 8:00. I'll lend you some golf clothes for the club."

"No. Don't worry. I have clothing and my own set of clubs." Unsteadily, she rose out of bed and headed to her bathroom.

The golf club was luxurious to say the least. Located on a peninsula about 30 minutes south of Downtown Los Angeles. Over the years, Kate had accompanied her mom to a few tournaments that were held at upscale country clubs, but they were nothing compared to this. For the most part, Kate and her mother played at the local no frills public courses. And that suited them just fine.

Jack was waiting in the stately clubroom for them. He was dressed in a fitted navy golf shirt, khaki pants and baseball cap. He took a final gulp of his coffee before standing up to greet them. Jack's eyes widened as he recognized Kate.

"Hey. I thought you were bringing granddad." He asked Christian.

"Claire wanted a friend to come along, so she invited Kate, who apparently knows how to play. So I think this worked out nicely, no?"

Jack smiled at Kate, "Good morning, Kate. I'm sure spending a Saturday with your Physics teacher is exactly what you're dying to do. I hope, this time, Claire told you I was going to be here." He looked in Claire's direction for confirmation.

Kate's heart fluttered, "Claire told me. She said you were down a person and asked if I would join."

Jack took in her appearance. She looked lovely, her curly hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore a grey polo shirt with slightly puffed shoulders and a short navy golf skirt. Her hands were tucked inside the front pockets. He came to the conclusion that she looked beautiful no matter what she wore.

Christian smiled to his son, "So how are we going to divvy up the teams here? Kate said that she has been playing since she was seven years old, but hasn't picked up a club in three years. So she's a bit rusty now. But, I'm going to still assume that she is better than Claire." He shot a playful smile at his daughter. Claire rolled her eyes in response.

Jack quickly answered, "You're a stronger player than me, so I'll take Kate. That should even us up." Christian looked quizzically at him. They always sparred when discussing who was the better golfer. Jack _always_ asserted that he was the better of the two. Then they usually would end up engaging in some jokes and smack talk.

He winked at Claire, "Okay, so that's settled then. Father and daughter versus teacher and student. Come on Claire, let's kick some butt."

Surprisingly, it was turning out to be a pleasant day. The vibe was upbeat and Kate couldn't help notice how relaxed and playful Jack was with his father today. They cracked bad jokes and shared plenty of laughs. She had a hard time recognizing them as the same father and son she witnessed in their dining room. They were fiercely competitive though. At the fourth hole they spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to discern the wind direction in order to opt whether to drive the green or lay a tee shot into the fairway for a wedge. Claire made plenty of comments, telling them to move on and quit the rivalry.

When they arrived at the sixth hole, Christian looked to the three of them, "Does anyone need a break? I'm going to use the restroom."

Claire answered, "I need to go."

Kate looked at Dr. Shephard and softly answered, "I'm okay. If you don't mind, I think I'll just stay here and admire the spectacular seaside cliffs."

Jack looked to his father, "I'll stay here and keep Kate company."

Jack and Kate moved their equipment off the green and walked over to the side. "The sixth hole is a particularly challenging driving hole because of the bunkers on both sides of the fairway. You may want to consider adjusting a little so you don't hook the ball again."

Kate glared at him, but there was something playful about it. "Are you actually telling me how to play golf?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head, "Of course _not, _Kate."

Kate lifted her chin stubbornly, "I didn't think so."

Jack bent down and grabbed a few balls out of his bag. "Grab your driver and follow me."

They walked a small distance and stopped at the wide, two-tiered landing area to the left of the elevated green. He stuck a tee in and placed a ball on it.

"Okay. I want to show you something." Jack then proceeded to demonstrate a stroke and hit a long drive. The ball landed into the ocean.

"Let me see you do the same thing." He gestured at her. Kate let out an exaggerated sigh as she approached the tee. She positioned herself and took the swing. The ball distinctly hooked to the right. A sour look came across her face. Jack grinned and bit back the laugh that was itching to come out.

They practiced a few more times, but each time achieving the exact same result. Kate's competitive juices were pumping and he could see her patience was wearing thin. He looked at her, "Let's try something else, okay?" Before she had a chance to answer, he was standing right behind her. He gently rested his hands on her hips. He felt her jump ever so slightly. "Can I?" he breathed into the air over her shoulder. She nodded a 'yes'. He gave her hips a little squeeze as he tried to nudge them into the proper position. Kate's heart was racing now as he moved in closer and enveloped her in his arms. He placed his gloved hand on hers and together they gripped the driver.

"I think you're jerking your wrist during your swing and that's why the ball's hooking. Let's try this together and see what happens, okay?" He was consciously aware of how close she was to him. He enjoyed the feel of her against him and how she could be _perfectly_ tucked away into his frame. She _was_ perfection.

This time, Kate didn't hook the ball. Together they watched it fly up in the air and plop perfectly into the water.

"I think you may have hit a seal." He said jokingly.

She pulled away and rested her hands on her hips, "I did not!" She stared into his playful grin and let out laugh so hard that it had her bent over double.

"I don't even know why I'm laughing. That seal comment wasn't even funny." She roared as the tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Jack laughed right back at her. He looked over his shoulder and saw Claire and his father approach.

Even across the small distance, Christian witnessed the entire scene and wasn't sure what to make of what had transpired between Jack and Kate. But his instinct told him that there was something brewing between them. At first, he thought it was one-sided on Jack's part, but now he could see that Kate seemed more than amenable to his son. But most importantly, Christian knew that it was a potentially dangerous situation.

At the ninth hole, Christian's phone rang, he looked at the screen and saw it was from the hospital, he then gave the three of them an apologetic look. He pointed his finger to the phone, gesturing that he would make the call quick. He mouthed for them to continue to play before walking out of hearing distance. Claire seized on the opportunity to then check her phone and distanced herself for some privacy as well.

Jack looked towards Kate, "You're up next. Dad said for us to continue. At this rate, we'll be here way into the evening." His playful tone indicating that he's had plenty of experience with drawn out golf games with Christian.

Kate positioned herself by the tee and took the swing just as they had practiced together before. They both watched the ball soar into the air and finally land close to its intended target. Kate grinned as she celebrated inwardly, she nailed the swing this time.

Jack smiled, looking as if it were difficult to conceal his approval, "You're a natural. You mentioned before that you haven't played in three years. How come?"

Jack noticed Kate's demeanor change dramatically. Her eyes welled up at hearing him refer to her as 'a natural'. It was a term that was always used to describe Diane and her prowess on the golf course. Sullenly, in a quiet voice, she answered, "I haven't played since my mom died. She was an avid golfer and we used to play often. It was sort of 'our' thing. And I just never felt like playing anymore once she was gone."

"But… you're playing now." Jack quietly observed, wondering what made her decide to play today after all these years. His statement lingered. He hoped she would tell him.

Kate let out a soft sob followed by a shuddered breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He now regretted pushing her. He should have let her be and because he didn't, she looked as if she were about to cry.

Kate bowed her face such that it was now entirely masked by her sun visor. He placed his curled index finger under her chin and lifted it.

"Hey." He said gently.

Her eyes had pooled with tears and he then gently cupped the left side of her cheek. One errant tear zigzagged down between her freckles. His touch comforted her and a tiny smile pushed the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were closed and Jack could see how her lids were weighed down by the damp, thick eyelashes. Her face tilted upwards, a gesture that made her look expectant. He wanted to kiss her. And a familiar voice called out.

"Jack!"

Their moment vanished. Jack pulled his hand away and Kate took a step back. He watched Christian approach them, with Claire trailing behind. His father wore a sober expression, almost troubled looking.

"Son. Why don't we switch partners for the second half? You have too much of an unfair advantage. Kate didn't hint as to how well she actually plays. I need a chance to catch up here. Claire is killing me."

Claire pouted, "Dad. That's not nice."

Christian snorted, "Well, it's the truth. I can see your private golf lessons with the club pro have been a huge waste of my money."

Jack read the look in his father's eyes and he knew something was bothering him.

**Author's note: Since I'm new to writing, I'd love to get some reader feedback and learn what I need to improve. I would welcome knowing if the story is of interest to you. I have so much more planned for Jack and Kate here and I will be changing the rating to M. So I hope that will not offend.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the ninth hole, they decided to head back to the clubhouse for lunch before returning to play the last nine. They were seated at a round table by the windows.

"Claire, put your phone away. You know that they are not permitted to be used in the dining room. And what is so important that you need to check it every five minutes?"

Claire's shoulders dropped as she gave her father a sulky look. Meanwhile Kate studied the menu and politely asked Jack, "Everything looks good. Do you have any recommendations?

"The Lobster Cobb salad is one of their specialties. That's what I'm having."

Kate looked back at the menu and read the entree description, "You're right that does sound good. I think I'll have that as well. What are you ordering Claire?"

"Spinach quiche and a side salad. All this golf has made me super hungry."

They ordered a round of lemonade and Jack asked for a beer. Christian then began to discuss his job and a specific case he was working on. Kate was engrossed and briefly wondered if neurosurgery was the specialty to pursue. Jack asked a lot of questions, which took Christian by surprise. He couldn't remember the last time Jack showed a genuine interest in his work.

Bored by the topic of conversation, Claire snuck a peek at her phone under the table. She squealed after reading a text. Christian gave her a reproachful glare, "Put that phone away. I told you it is not allowed in the club dining room." Claire ignored her father and turned to Kate. "Shannon just texted me and asked if we would go out with her, Kyle, Josh and Curtis tonight. She said Curtis specifically asked about YOU and wants to know if you're coming. Oh my god!"

Jack frowned. His lips twisted, "Curtis Shea? The captain of the lacrosse team?" He rolled his eyes in disgust.

Claire shot back, "What's that 'look' supposed to mean? He's popular and g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s." She turned to Kate as she emphasized that last word. Kate turned red. She didn't appreciate Claire's obviousness.

"Claire. I'm just telling you, he is …." Jack then searched for the exact word to describe him. "Let's just say Curtis is … 'advanced'. All of those guys are. They're a fast crowd." Jack said disapprovingly and looked to his father as if expecting Christian to back him up and tell Claire that she wasn't permitted to hang out with these boys.

Claire shrieked and looked at Kate, "See! Do you _see_ why I'm counting the days until graduation? It's like I have two fathers and I'm being watched 24/7."

Christian looked at Jack, "Obviously, I can't speak for Kate. But if Claire is home by midnight, I don't have an issue with her going out. I trust her judgment."

Claire wrapped her arms around her father's neck and with a girlish voice told him, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"What do you say, Kate? Can I tell Shannon that you're coming too?" Claire asked, trying to use her sad puppy dog eyes on Kate.

"I don't know Claire. I've spent the whole day away from my dad. I feel sort of guilty leaving him alone again…" Her voice trailed off.

"Kate. We're talking about Curtis. Curtis Shea!" Kate resented Claire's enthusiasm and the obvious sexual innuendo. It embarrassed her in the presence of Dr. Shephard and Jack.

"Claire. I'll think about it, if you promise to stop mentioning it anymore. Promise?" She looked over at Jack and saw that his jaw looked stiff and his mouth was in a straight line. He obviously thought little of this group of guys and it bothered her to think that he may also feel the same way about her if she went out with them.

Jack knew that Kate was young and should socialize, but he couldn't wipe away the troubling thought of Kate in the backseat of some parked car being groped by that asshole. And he was fully aware of how ridiculous he was being. He had a girlfriend, that he was sleeping with and yet he was jealous over a high school jock. He needed a reality check, quick.

As proposed by Christian, they shuffled the pairs. At the eleventh hole, Christian asked, "So how old are you Kate? I ask because you come across as rather mature."

Kate leaned down to tighten her shoelace and looked up at him, "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in February. You're not the first person to tell me that."

Christian smiled pleasantly, "Well, that's because it's true. You know, Claire's test grades and interest in school have even improved since she met you. I'm beginning to wish that your father transferred here when you were a freshman." He gave her a playful wink.

They backed away from the tee to allow Claire and Jack their turn and to discuss their strategy.

"Dr. Shephard, Claire is a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for. I think she feels like she's not because you and your son are so accomplished." Christian looked at her curiously. He couldn't help it, but he appreciated her candor.

"I think that is a fair observation, except the part about my son being accomplished. At least not yet. Teaching is not right for him. I just wish he would see that."

An instinctual urge to defend Jack swept across her. "He's a wonderful teacher that really inspires his students. He makes me want to learn more and be better. I think that's pretty special."

Christian touched Kate gently at the elbow, "We're onto the next hole." Christian and Kate continued slowly up the fairway. Jack and Claire were ahead of them and she could see Claire swatting her brother and then laughing.

"I noticed my son has taken a keen interest in you. It's not surprising though, considering your talent. Jack has always been conscientious and that extends to his habits as a teacher. The problem is that his diligence and desire for his students to excel can sometimes be misconstrued, in particular by his young female students." For the briefest second, Kate felt alarm. Had she betrayed her hidden emotions somehow? Was she that obvious?

Instead, Kate coolly answered, as if unfazed by his suggestion, "Really? I _guess_ I can see what you mean. Personally, I've never interpreted his interest in his students as anything other than having genuine high expectations of us. But, then again, I've come across some nutty girls at this school." Kate let out a small chuckle and shook her head as she feigned incredulity.

Christian peered at the girl. He thought he would get her to slip or reveal something, instead she remained unruffled. She was clever, that was certain. He switched the topic again. "Do _you_ think my son should apply to med school?"

Kate sighed as she thought about her answer, "Personally, I think he should do what he wants. But I understand your position. Jack is smart and would probably make a great doctor."

"Agreed, so how can I help him see that?"

Kate stopped mid-step and looked at Christian, "Maybe he'll apply when he is 100% certain that his reason for doing so has nothing to do with you."

Christian should have been offended, but he wasn't. This virtual stranger was correct and managed to hone in and get to the heart of the matter when it came to his son. He gave her a wide and genuine smile, "Like I said. You're a smart girl, Kate."

Once the game was finished, they gathered in front of the clubhouse waiting for the valets to bring their cars.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Christian faced his son, "Jack, I'm going to take the girls home now and then I will stop by your apartment. I need to discuss a few matters with you." Jack winced, he recognized that tone all too well and he knew at that moment whatever happiness he had derived from the events of today was soon to be doused.

* * *

The first thing Jack needed to do as he entered his apartment was change out of his damp clothes and seek out his shower. He felt grimy and uncomfortable from the sweat accumulated from spending hours on the golf course.

Jack let out a deep, long exaggerated sigh as the strong blast of cool water hit his shoulder blades. After a few minutes he could finally feel some of the tension release from his neck and back, the same tension that had grown steadily since he left the club. And then he frowned, he could hear his father now, he knew what he would want to discuss - his future. Christian would say that teaching was a waste of his talent, a talent that would be better served practicing medicine. Jack had heard it all before, but resented the impending conversation today more than ever before. He resented that his father would spoil this moment - it had been so long since he felt like he had a "real" family since his mother passed away. Sharing laughs and jokes with his father and Claire, he couldn't recall the last time he felt so disarmed in the presence of his father.

And then, of course, there was Kate. He thought of the tiny beads of sweat that formed on the bridge of her little freckled nose and that loud, uninhibited laugh she released when he had hooked his swing rearing the ball way off course. She WAS a curiosity- at times so quiet, shy and unreadable. But in a moment's switch, she was confident and poised. His father's relentless probing failed to unnerve her - if she was intimidated, she never let on.

His thoughts slowly drifted and he was left wondering… _Why did she have to be so beautiful and WHY did she have to be only seventeen? _

The sound of the doorbell interrupted his train of thought and he then realized he had been in the shower for a while. He quickly shut the valve, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his trim waist as he headed to open the door, leaving wet footprints in his wake. He didn't bother to ask who it was, he knew.

"Hi Dad, come in," he motioned with a tilt of his head.

Jack moved aside, allowing his father to enter, "Uh… take a seat, get comfortable, I just got out of the shower. Let me get dressed and then we can talk," he said as his father walked towards the living room.

Moments later, Jack emerged barefoot and dressed in his standard weekend wear, a navy t-shirt and broken-in jeans.

He took an obligatory seat on his leather sofa, directly facing his father. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath while sweeping his hands across his face and up to the back of his scalp.

He then sat up straight and focused his eyes on his father's, "So, what do you want to talk about Dad?"

Christian sighed, but wasted no time, "Son, your MCAT score will become invalid after this year. If you don't apply to UCLA now, you will have to re-take the exam, you don't want-"

Jack's eyes flared as he raised his voice, "I knew it! I was expecting this. This is the only reason you ever come to visit me. Does this conversation ever get old for you, Dad? I told you, I like teaching-"

Christian bellowed, "It is a waste of your time! This whim, or exercise or whatever you're calling it has to end now." Christian paused a moment, immediately realizing that this was not the best approach with his son. So he lowered his voice and gently added, "Please, don't commit yourself to a life you don't really want because you want to punish me-"

"God, Dad! You're such narcissist. " Jack blurted in exasperation. "This isn't about _you_-"

"Isn't it, Jack? I know I have been hard on you. But you had ALWAYS wanted to be a doctor, it was what you worked so hard for and then your mother and I divorced and you hated me for it. Your mother, she would want you to follow your heart, she-"

Jack burst off the sofa, anger flowing freely now and it was all he could do to control his voice, "Don't talk about Mom, don't bring her into this and try to guilt trip me into doing what you want."

Softly, Christian added, "It is not what I want, it's what YOU want and you know it, kiddo. I can see that teaching is not enough for you. The sense of purpose and challenge you need isn't there. But if you can look me in the eye and tell me that this is what you really want, I promise never to bring this up again. You have my word, son. Just tell me."

Jack looked at him and felt his eyes water. Brusquely, he turned his back to his father and with his head bowed all he could think of was that Christian was right - _again_. And then he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion. He felt tired, so, so tired of being in this constant battle with him. And he knew it was just a matter of time before Christian would find out anyway. And with a sense of defeat, he turned back to face him. With hands resting on his hips and the sheen of tears visible in Jack's eyes, "Well, Dad you won't have to ask me again. I already submitted my application to UCLA. You can relax now, you got what you wanted."

With tears freely streaming down his face and joy unrestrained, Christian could barely let out, "No kiddo, no … you got what YOU wanted. You just wait and see. I am so proud of you - congratulations!" He reached out to his son and grabbed him into a bear-like embrace and patted his back in the way only men do.

Jack didn't have the heart to resist and accepted his father's hug. He decided to allow himself this moment with his dad. After a few seconds, Jack broke away, hastily wiped the tear from the corner of his eye, "Dad, I think you are getting ahead of yourself, I haven't even been accepted."

"Jack, you and I both know that is not an issue, your credentials are the best," Christian scoffed. "So, when did you change your mind, how long have you been unnecessarily torturing me for?"

Jack let a small laugh escape before answering him, "About a month ago, Dad."

Simultaneously, they each drew a deep sigh and smiled warmly to each other. _This_ felt good and right, _finally_.

Christian headed toward's Jack's dining cabinet and grabbed the bottle of scotch, "This news calls for a toast, son."

They sat and shared a drink or two. With unbridled enthusiasm he discussed Jack's future. They chatted for a long while as if they were trying to catch up on all the missed conversations they should have had over the recent years. Christian looked around the apartment finally taking notice of his surroundings, "Your place looks a little different, it looks more, I don't know, more 'put together'."

Jack followed the direction of his father's gaze and nodded, "Yeah, Amy picked out a few things for me, I really had nothing to do with it. I just gave her my credit card and let her run with it."

"Well kiddo, it looks nice and it sounds like things are getting serious between you and Amy. She's a pretty girl and seems to have a lot going for her. How long have you been together again now?"

With an unintended bitter laugh, Jack shook his head, "I think nine or ten months, not really sure. But, I think I'm ending it soon, she's not right for me."

Christian's expression tightened and he reluctantly remembered the second reason for his visit. Christian became quiet and Jack was barely able to hear his father's "Oh, I see…"

Christian thought hard for a moment, whether he should have this talk now and spoil the mood. Perhaps it was better to push it off for another day. But, really, Christian was never one for holding back for fear of minor consequences. Jack's future was all that mattered at this point and judging by what he saw on the golf course today and the sudden news of Jack's impending break up with Amy, he knew he had to act quickly.

"She is a beautiful girl, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Amy's pretty, but that's not everything. We don't really have that much in comm-"

In a tone as serious as Jack ever heard, Christian interrupted, "That's not who I'm talking about."

Jack tilted his head in apparent confusion, but on a subconscious level he understood what his father was driving at, "I don't, I don't understand-"

Christian repeated, in the same flat tone, "She is a beautiful girl, Jack."

Jack looked down and blinked quickly. Without thinking, he whispered "Kate?" And at that very moment, Jack realized he stepped right into a trap. He clenched his jaw in frustration, but slowly lifted his eyes and met his father's stare with the same intensity.

"You know Jack, I suspected something that first night she came over for dinner. I saw the look in your eyes and how you seemed to be particularly captivated by her. But, I let it pass, deciding to think nothing better of it. But today, the way you both looked at each other and carried on told me a very different story-"

Jack pointed at his father, "You know what, Dad?! You've finally lost it. You're delusional."

With a tight smile, Christian countered, "Am I?"

"Do you really think I don't see or understand you, son? And let me tell you something about this GIRL. As beautiful as she is now, I promise you when she becomes a woman, she will be gorgeous ten times over. But she is not a woman yet, is she? She is a girl, she is seventeen and she is your student for god sakes! So whatever designs or ideas you have, you put them to rest right now. She can ruin your life. Goddamnit Jack! You could forget medical school if you were to be found out. Men go to prison for this sort of thing."

Jack was angry, but the feeling quickly turned to shame and guilt. He had been accurately called out by Christian. Once again, his father had infiltrated his head. But he didn't want to give his father the satisfaction of knowing that.

Then, in his typical subdued manner, Christian coolly added "Careful. There is a line, son and you know it's there. By pretending it's not, that would be a mistake."

Jack shook his head. He could barely contain himself when he responded with subtle disgust, "I guess YOU would know."

Jack blinked a couple of times, but kept his gaze on his father as he began to leave. Christian turned to face him, "It may be okay for some people, Jack. But not for you."


	6. Chapter 6

"So how did your day go, sweetheart?" Kate turned to face Sam as she carefully placed her golf clubs against the garage wall, right next her mother's set.

"It was really nice Dad. But I have to admit I'm exhausted. I feel like I need a nap. How about you?" She then let out a tiny, tired laugh.

"It's been quiet here. I fixed a few squeaky door hinges and patched up that little hole in the upstairs hallway." Sam was careful before broaching the sensitive subject, so he tentatively asked, "You finally picked up a club. That's real nice, Katie. That would make your mom so happy. So, how did you play?"

A sad smile played across her face as she wistfully answered, "I'm rusty, Dad. Kept hooking the ball. But I managed to work through it by about the ninth hole. I sure could have used mom out there today, though -." Sam understood how difficult playing golf today was for his daughter. He wished Diane was still here and that he could also take back the events of that fateful day….

"I know, I wish we could go back to the way it used to be too. Next time, you should use your mom's clubs. She would've wanted you to. I bet they will bring you luck."

Kate reached out her arms and Sam embraced her. He wanted so much for Kate to have a female figure in her life. Although they were as close as a father and daughter could be, he imagined that Kate yearned for a feminine ear. Someone that she could talk about dating and other personal matters with. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't thank god for blessing him with such a _good _and reliable daughter.

"So, do you have big Saturday night plans?" Sam casually asked over her head.

Kate drew away and looked at her father, "Well, it depends what you have on the agenda for us. Should we order in and watch a movie?"

"That sounds like a date, honey." He winked playfully at his daughter. He swung his arm over her shoulder as they walked back into the house.

No sooner had Kate made it to her room to change than she received a call from Claire, "So Kate, when can I pick you up?"

Kate pleaded tiredness, "Ummmm, about that… I'm exhausted. Golfing all day knocked me out. I'm gonna just stay in tonight, if that's okay?"

"Nooooo. You have to come out. It'll be so much fun. Don't you want to hang out with Curtis? Maybe he'll ask you out?"

It gave her a funny feeling, having a guy specifically express interest in her. Part of her was curious to find out what Curtis was like. Would he try to kiss her? But her attention quickly shifted to Jack. He was the one whose lips she wanted to feel on hers. Anyone else would be a waste of time as far she was concerned.

"I'll go out with you guys next time. I promise."

Half jokingly, Claire told her, "You suck."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Jack hadn't spoken to Christian since their confrontation on Saturday, nor did he expect to for some time. He hated that his father seemed to be able to detect his innermost workings. But what lingered most in his mind were his father's words - '_the way you both looked at each other and carried on told me a very different story'. _ His father had said 'both'. Jack was fully aware of his feelings, but it had yet to dawn on him that Kate saw him the same way. He had been so certain that whatever was between them was a strictly one-sided, misplaced lust. And now, knowing otherwise actually worried him more, that what he thought was only a fantasy could actually turn into a reality. And he knew his father was right. It was wrong and dangerous.

During class, Kate sensed that something was off in Jack's behavior. He seemed to deliberately look past, around and over her. He didn't acknowledge or greet her when she sat in her seat as he usually did. Once Physics class was over, Kate lingered while the students prepared to leave. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him. Once everyone left and it was just the two of them, she approached his desk. He glanced up at her and there was no way to mistake his icy gaze, "Is there something you need to ask me?" He sounded impatient, as if irritated by her presence.

Jack then looked back down at the papers before him. Kate gripped her text book closer to her chest, perhaps to shield her heart from the pain that seemed to be shooting through it. He looked back up at her, his eyes were empty and bore none of the warmth and friendliness she saw on Saturday. Suddenly, she felt foolish for thinking that there was _something_ between them. That she deluded herself into believing that they shared some connection because they played golf together. The absurdity of it actually embarrassed her. She choked on her words, "No, it's nothing. I'm sorry to bother you." She then promptly walked to the door with unconscious, unshed tears stinging her eyes.

He winced when he saw her leave hurriedly. Jack detected the slight hint of hurt in her reaction and it took all his strength to resist the urge to chase her down and apologize for his rudeness. But it had to be this way. He had to establish the boundaries, he _needed_ to know where that line was.

Kate cried off and on that night. And she didn't even know why she felt so distraught. He was her teacher and nothing more, she had no right or reason to expect anything from him. She was seventeen and he was a grown man with a real job, a real girlfriend - an adult life. She knew she had to let her feelings for him go.

From that day forward, Kate had to grit her teeth in order to force herself to be polite and cool each time he called on her during class. Somehow, her hurt feelings had transformed into bitterness and resentment overnight. It was easier to be angry at him she quickly realized. Kate's newfound demeanor had not gone unnoticed by Jack either. She barely looked him in the eye anymore and she made sure to be one of the first students to leave the class when it was over.

_He missed her smile_.

* * *

Two weeks later, at precisely 7:30, she was on Claire's doorstep ringing the doorbell. She was going to hang out with Shannon, Claire, Curtis and a few other lacrosse players. Kate was surprised to see Jack open the door. Her expression must have betrayed her mild astonishment because he quickly explained his being there, "My father is out of town for a few days and asked me to stay at the house." Kate shrugged her shoulders as she walked past him into the foyer and pretended to not notice how good he looked in his jeans and black t-shirt.

She felt uncomfortable in his presence, she glanced up at the light fixture before furtively looking down at her ankle boots. She chewed on the inside of her mouth as she stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Kate began to rock on her heels as as she waited for Claire to come down. She turned her back to him in order to face the stairs while Jack stood still in the entryway watching her. He drank in her appearance. To put it mildly, he thought she looked incredibly hot and sexy, wearing skintight black jeans and a snug t-shirt. Every dip and curve of her little frame was on display for him. Her hair was wavy and shiny. Her skin glowed. He could even smell the scent of her shampoo. Jack was intoxicated.

The doorbell rang again and tore Jack away from his daze. He turned the knob and opened the door to find Curtis and Kyle standing before him, "Hello Mr. Shephard. Ummmmm, we're here to pick up Claire." Jack gestured for them to step in. His expression of disapproval evident in his face and posture. He stood there with his arms crossed, neither inviting them to sit down or relax.

Curtis lit up when seeing Kate there, "Hi Kate. I thought we were supposed to pick you up at your house."

"Hi. I thought it would be easier to just come here." She answered shyly.

Forgetting that he was in the presence of Jack, Curtis murmured, "You look nice." Kate felt an uncomfortable prickly feeling crawl up her neck as she caught Jack's dour expression out of the corner of her eye. She let out a sigh of relief when Claire appeared at the top of the stairs.

Claire was bubbly and brimming with excitement, "Hi!'

Jack waited until she was on the bottom landing when he asked her, "So where are you all going tonight?" Claire rolled her eyes, embarrassed by her brother's bossy tone. "We're going to Shannon's house to watch a movie." Jack threw her a skeptical look and then stared at the boys making sure that they saw his disapproval. "Are Shannon's parents home?" Jack saw Claire stiffen. "So I take it that they are not home then?"

Claire shot the boys an anxious look, "No, I think Shannon said they would be home."

"Claire, I can call the Rutherfords right now to confirm…"

Claire approached Jack and grabbed him by the elbow to lead him into the living room. Kate and the boys watched the scene in awkward silence. Seconds later they were overhearing the conversation between brother and sister in the adjacent room.

"Jaaaaaack! You're embarrassing me. Stop acting like Dad."

"Claire. Dad asked me to chaperone this weekend. You think I have nothing better to do than babysit you and your friends?"

"So don't! Mind your own business. Plus, I thought you and Dad weren't talking to each other."

He threw her a dark look, he didn't appreciate her airing out personal information, "He emailed me. And it also said that you had to be home by 12:30."

"12:30?! I'm a senior, not a sophomore. Please let me stay out until 1:30. Pleeeeeease."

"There's no point arguing with me about it and I don't think you should go to Shannon's if there are no adults around."

Claire was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "Don't...Do...This...To...Me! You're humiliating me. Jack, I'm begging you."

With his hands resting on his hips, he looked down at his petite little sister. Her eyes were scrunched up and watery. His behavior was overbearing, he knew it - he was officially the epitome of uncool. He then relaxed a little and tried to see it from her point of view.

"Fine, go to Shannon's. Be home by 12:30, though." He then put his hand on her shoulder and in a serious tone added, "If there is _any_ alcohol, please do not get into a car. Call me and I will pick you girls up. I won't judge or lecture, you have my word. Just promise me that you will NOT get into a car."

"I promise." A wide smile of relief crept across her face. They both re-entered the foyer and Jack turned to the boys, "You heard that, right? But I shouldn't have to be concerned because there's not gonna be any drinking, _right? _ Jack threw them the most menacing look he could muster.

Once they had left, he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. He looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed. The next five hours were going to be torturously long for him. He went into the family room to watch some TV hoping for some distraction. Would he have been so stringent with Claire, if Kate wasn't going? He thought of Claire's little face, how young she looked as she was close to throwing a tantrum. He was reminded of the first time he met his sister.

_After Claire's mother had died, Christian was no longer able to keep his daughter's existence a secret. He had confessed to Margo and even had a sliver of hope that she would accept his daughter into their home. Over the years, Margo had been aware of his chronic infidelities, as was Jack to a lesser extent. But this pain was just too much for her to bear, so their marriage ended under the weight of her hurt and humiliation. With all things considered, it was an amicable divorce, for the most part. To Christian's credit, he didn't fight Margo on anything. He gave her everything she wanted and then some. The only request he had was to keep the house, it had been in the Shephard family for two generations. Because Margo felt that Christian had more or less tainted all the happy memories they shared in the home, she had no qualms relinquishing all rights to it._

_Jack was home for summer break from Columbia. His parents had already separated and initiated their divorce proceedings. Christian had gone to Sydney to pick up his daughter and asked Jack to pick them up at LAX. Jack didn't want to do it and had adamantly refused to at first. He and is father were barely on speaking terms because of this situation. Jack had made it abundantly clear that he was on his mother's side. Christian begged him to come to the airport and Jack finally relented. Dressed in shorts, an army green t-shirt and flip-flops, he waited by the Arrival gate at the airport. He saw Claire first, somehow he just knew it was her. She was a tiny little girl, with a mop of messy blond chin- length hair. She looked bewildered and terrified as she gripped onto her father's hand with a grasp so tight her little knuckles were white. He waved to his father to get his attention and once he did, he resumed his steady focus on his approaching sister, his little sister. Jack had already decided to reject her and never accept Claire as part of his family, but his resignation melted in a matter of seconds upon seeing her. _

_Christian looked wearily at his son, trying to read Jack's body language for any hint of his true feelings. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he hoped, no he prayed, that Jack would come around and perhaps love Claire one day. _

_With a hint of relief in his voice, Christian told Jack "Hello son. Thank you for meeting us at the airport. I appreciate it." Jack nodded his head at his father. He then bent over and rested his sweaty palms flat on the tops of his thighs as he stared directly into Claire's eleven year-old face. His heart was racing._

_In a soft, but shaky voice he introduced himself, "I'm your brother Jack." It must have been the warm look in Jack's trustworthy brown eyes, because Claire released the death grip she had on Christian's hand and flung her arms around his neck. Jack's eyes welled up in an instant and he looked up questioningly at his father and saw a tear roll down Christian's cheek. _

It was almost 12:30 and Jack hoped that Claire would honor the curfew. He was sleepy and ready to go to bed. He had received three text messages from Amy over the course of the evening. She kept hinting at coming over to keep him 'company', but he just wasn't in the mood to entertain her. He would have probably broken up with her already if it weren't for that fight he had with his father. He didn't want to give his father any reason to think that he was right about Kate. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the slamming of a car door. He walked towards the main entrance and peeked through the window. He shouldn't have, but he did anyway - he opened the door and ominously stood there waiting. Kate had emerged from the backseat, followed by Claire. Curtis stepped out of the driver's seat and waved over to Jack, "Hello Mr. Shephard." Jack nodded soberly. Claire waved goodbye to her friends as she walked up the steps to the house. Kate was about to step back into the car when Jack walked towards it.

"Curtis, I'll drive Kate home. Good night and get home safely."

The expression of disappointment was more than evident in the boy's face, but he tried to get control back of the situation, "It's okay Mr. Shephard, I'll take her home." Jack gave him a reproachful glare as he dismissed him, "I'm taking her home, Curtis. Good night."

Kate stared dazedly at Jack as she heard the car pull away. He looked at her and said forcefully, "Come wait in the house while I get my keys and wallet." Dumbfounded, Kate merely followed.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked in silence to his parked Bronco, the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps intermingled with the jangling of his keys. He opened the passenger car door and let her fall into the seat before circling around to climb in on his side. Before he placed the key in the ignition, he turned to look at her. She was sitting to the far right, leaning against the door. Her seatbelt was fastened and her gaze was focused ahead.

He shook his head at the absurdity of his situation. He was now resorting to cockblocking a poor high school kid. "Kate?" She turned to face him and she appeared to be annoyed. "I didn't mean to break up your date, it's just I feel responsible for you. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving you alone in a car with three guys so late at night. If something happened-"

She snapped, "It wasn't a date."

"Oh." He responded barely above a whisper.

"And you're not my brother so you don't need to protect me." She said through clenched teeth. It sounded almost like a growl.

He flinched slightly from her terse words, "I know that and I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry I overstepped my bounds." Kate could see his face drop ever so slightly. She now regretted the harsh sound of her voice.

He turned the ignition and pulled the car out of the driveway. "Where do you live?"

"42 Panorama Crest." Jack knew the street, but took his time in getting there and drove more slowly than he needed to.

Trying to break the uncomfortable silence, he decided to take a gamble and talk to her again, "Did you have fun tonight?"

She peered at him from the corner of her eye, "Yeah... I guess."

He smirked, "That wasn't a very enthusiastic response…." He let the comment hang out there waiting for her to elaborate.

She looked at his masculine profile, he was staring straight ahead with eyes steady on the road. Kate sighed, "It was fine. Being the newcomer to the group, I didn't understand a lot of the inside jokes. But then again, I don't think it really mattered anyway, _they_ were sort of moronic."

Jack chuckled, "Guys can be dopes sometimes. Especially in high school. Don't be too critical. If only I knew then, what I know now…." Kate watched him smile and felt herself being slowly sucked in by it. The wall of resistance that she had built over the past two weeks was now slowly dismantling. And it suddenly occurred to her, that she had never been _alone_ with him like this before. As they pulled up in front of her house, he turned off the engine and then looked at her. The moment stretched. For a second she wondered what would happen if she leaned over to kiss him. Would he push her away? Would he allow her to climb into his lap and wrap her arms around him? He noticed her eyebrow furrow and he could tell that she was engaging in some kind of internal struggle. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

He extended his large hand toward her, then it just hovered there. He wanted to touch her, but knew he shouldn't, "Are you okay? Do you-"

Shaken out of her trance, Kate interrupted him, "Thank you for the ride home. I appreciate it." She hastily reached for the door handle and began to let herself out.

"My pleasure Kate. Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Shephard." _Did he detect a slight tremble in her voice?_ She shut the door and he waited until she let herself in the house.

"Please call me Jack." He said quietly to no one.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, her heart was thumping a mile a minute. She then stood on her tip toes and peeked through the window in the door. His car was still parked in front of her house. He must have been there for nearly five minutes before he drove away. A sense of panic overcame her. She had wanted to kiss him. She actually had to fight the compulsion to do it. Her hormones were in overdrive, probably because the whole evening was wrought with sexual tension. From Jack's initial appearance at Claire's house, being alone with Curtis in Shannon's basement and then seconds ago in the car with _him_.

She tried to forget about the evening's awkwardness with Curtis. How she kept trying to brush off his advances while Shannon was in her bedroom with Josh doing god knows what. She felt so confused, on the one hand she was excited sitting next to Curtis on the sofa, even when he had leaned in to kiss her neck and gently stroke the top of her thigh. But then the alarm bells went off in her head and she shot up from the sofa like a bottle rocket. Her reaction startled him and he didn't know what to make of it. Kate then made sure to spend the rest of the evening in the company of Claire and Kyle. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She plucked it out and saw the message from Curtis, _'Tomorrow night?' _

* * *

"Jack?" He looked up from the desk and saw Claire in the doorway to his classroom.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you staying late today? The SUV is in the shop and I was hoping you could drive me to the house." Jack looked at the pile of papers he needed to grade, but then decided that he could take them home with him.

He smiled at her, "Sure, but on one condition…."

Claire threw him a nervous look. Jack chuckled, "Take it easy. I just wanted to know if you would go to IN-N-OUT Burger with me. I haven't been there in forever."

She wanted to punch him in the arm, "That's a deal."

They opted to go to the drive-thru and park while they ate. The whiff of greasy cheeseburgers and fries permeated throughout his car as they greedily chewed away.

"I can't believe it'll be Thanksgiving next week," Jack observed in between bites.

"I know it's crazy, time is flying by." She then asked hesitantly, "Ummm, are you coming for Thanksgiving dinner. I know you and dad are still not talking. Which reminds me… why _are_ you angry with each other?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Granddad asked me to go." Claire could tell by the definitive tone in his voice that this was all Jack was going to say about the matter.

Jack teased her, "So how's your love life?" He then threw her a wink.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Oi. Don't be gross, you're my brother. Not that it's any of your business, but it's non-existent."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Really? What happened to Kyle?"

Claire took a deep breath, "Meh. He was a lousy kisser, so I figured it wasn't worth pursuing to find out about the rest." Now she winked at him, knowing that he would get weirded out.

Jack gave her a nauseous look, "Okay, I'm sorry I asked. That was too much information." He stared at the french fry in between his fingers and pondered whether to ask her the question that has been lingering incessantly on his mind for weeks.

Trying to sound as casual as possible, he asked, "What about Kate and Curtis?" He then bit into his burger, to make it look like the question was an afterthought. Claire wasn't the wiser.

"Oh. He dumped her weeks ago." At her answer, Jack almost choked on his food. Claire handed him his drink and swiftly patted him on his back, "Are you okay, Jack?"

His face was red as he coughed a few times into his hand, "Yeah, it just went down the wrong way." He paused a moment before resuming his question. "So what do you mean he _dumped_ her?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "She refused to go past first base with him and I guess he wasn't interested in her after that." Jack smiled inwardly at the thought of Kate rejecting him over and over again.

"You know Jack? The funny thing is, Kate couldn't care less. If you ask me, I think she was relieved. She told me he was dull and a cliche." _Jack loved this girl more with each passing moment. _

Claire added, "Curtis is now going around telling people that she's probably gay."

Jack frowned before he dismissed the thought, "Curtis is a little douche. Kate can do way better than him."

Claire looked at him before asking tentatively, "Do you think that maybe he could be right? I mean, she doesn't really date and she doesn't seem to like any of the boys at school …?"

Jack lingered on her question before answering, "Whether she is or not doesn't matter. Personally, I think he's going around spreading rumors to save face because she's not interested in him. He's an asshole."

Claire nodded in agreement, "You know, I think there is someone, but she's keeping it a secret."

This statement made Jack curious. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I get. It's like…" Claire halted as she tried to figure out how to articulate her point. "It's like she's comparing all the guys at school to someone else. It's hard to describe it. It's not like she comes out and says anything specific. But she'll drop comments about so-and-so not being smart, or tall or … having brown eyes."

Claire then suddenly asked him, "Do_ you_ think she's pretty?"

Jack had already been asked this once before and, apparently, he had answered it incorrectly based on Amy's reaction. So he decided to be honest this time, "Yes. Of course she is. But I think you're just as pretty."

Claire's eyes beamed at his response. "Thank you Jack. You know, I really like Kate. She's different from other girls. She's very smart and nice. And she doesn't give a shit about what people think.

* * *

It was around 3:30 when Jack noticed the light on in the lab room. He walked in and saw Kate setting up some equipment.

"Kate?"

She stopped her movements and looked up at him, "Yes, Mr. Shephard?"

"Can I ask what you're working on?" He approached her, with his hands stuffed in his front trouser pockets. She noticed that his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie had been loosened, she liked him looking slightly disheveled .

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I thought Matt Burke mentioned this to you. He asked me to help him with the last lab - centripetal force. He was supposed to clear it with you first." She looked at him questioningly.

Jack considered what she said and then he remembered that Matt had, in fact, asked to use the lab, "You're right, he did. He just didn't mention that you'd be helping him."

Jack was skeptical and blinked a few times as he thought out loud, "Matt's an 'A' student, why does he need your help?" He quickly realized that the answer was obvious. It was right in front of him - a beautiful 5ft 5in brunette.

"I dunno." Kate shrugged as she pulled out her lab book. "If he doesn't show up in a few minutes though, I'm leaving." At that moment, Matt strolled in. His big smile faded quickly upon seeing Jack standing there, "Oh, hi Mr. Shephard."

Jack nodded, "Kate told me that you had some difficulty with the last lab. I find this disconcerting considering you are one of the best students in my class. It makes me worry how the others are doing." The poor kid looked uncomfortable and Jack knew he was being brutal. He actually liked Matt and in many respects, the boy reminded him of himself at that age. Matt was even on the football team, just like he was in high school.

"If you don't mind, I'll stick around for a few minutes and observe. " Matt's shoulders sunk.

Jack took a seat at the front and leaned back in the chair to take in the high school mating ritual. The two of them huddled together as they scribbled into their lab books. Jack noticed how the boy would stare in awe at Kate, unbeknownst to her, of course. She giggled a few times when he faked not understanding something. The scene depressed him, he felt old and out of place. Jack stood up realizing that he was intruding. He shouldn't be there.

"Good bye, please make sure to put everything away when you're done." Disappointed, Kate watched him leave.

* * *

Christmas was in a few weeks and Kate was looking forward to the break from school. It had been a long and emotionally trying semester. She looked at Claire sitting across from her at the cafeteria table. She was busy picking at her peanut butter sandwich.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Claire?"

"We're staying home for the actual holiday and then we're going to Hawaii until the day before New Year's Eve. You?"

"Oh, I'll be visiting some relatives in Iowa."

"Too bad, I wanted to invite you to come. It would be so much fun. Especially now, since Jack broke up with Amy."

Kate dropped her fork, "Uhhhh, what did you say?"

Excitedly, Claire exclaimed, "Wait. I didn't tell you? Yaaaah, Jack broke up with Amy. He did it right before Thanksgiving." Kate tried to stop the smile from slowly spreading across her face. She ran her fingers through her hair excitedly, she felt as if Christmas had come early and she just opened the number one present on her wish list. _Thank you Santa._

Kate hadn't felt so hopeful or rejuvenated since she could remember. The man she adored with all her heart was available, or at least she hoped he was.

"Wow, do you know why? Is he seeing someone else?" Kate asked nonchalantly.

"Who cares? I couldn't stand her phony crap. She had Dad fooled, but I saw right through her. Thank god, Jack finally saw the light. Although, I didn't think it would last anyway."

At this point, Kate didn't care how nosey and obvious she looked, she was going to ask away, "Why didn't you think it was gonna last?"

"Well, for one thing, she treated him like a trophy. Jack's smart, good looking and rich. You could tell that she sort of bragged about having him. And, I just didn't get the feeling that he loved her."

Kate was practically salivating at hearing all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

The paper was slapped down onto his desk before him. A small impatient hand jabbed at it for added emphasis. He looked up and saw Kate standing there with her arms crossed. She restlessly shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she looked at him pointedly. Angrily, she raised her expectant eyebrows at him, waiting for him to comment.

He tried not to smile, he had a feeling that she wasn't going to be too happy with her grade. "Yes?"

"You gave me a B+. I never get Bs. EVER."

Jack grinned, "Well, I guess I have the dubious distinction of giving you your first then." He could tell that she was doing her very best to keep her temper in check. Her anger bemused him. She looked so cute fired up.

"I don't understand why you gave me a B+." It sounded too much like a pouty whine and that bothered her.

"Because, Kate, that is the grade you deserved. If you're unhappy, you may want to re-consider your recent study habits. Perhaps you and Matt should do more reading and less horsing around in the lab. He happened to get a B+ too, by the way." Sarcasm filtered through his voice.

Confused, she answered, "Huh? Matt and I are just friends. And we don't "horse" around. I only helped him with two lab experiments." Her body stiffened, taking on a defensive posture until she saw the small smirk play across his lips. _Was he teasing her?_

With an impish grin she told him, "Maybe the real reason we got B pluses is because _our teacher_ didn't explain the subject matter properly." If he didn't know better, she sounded almost flirtatious. She was smiling now.

Jack nearly choked on the ludicrousness of her comment, "Ha. Are you actually trying to pin your disappointing grade on me? That's a new one." He leaned back into his seat and lifted his ankle so it was now comfortably resting on his knee. "Well, since you seem dissatisfied with my teaching skills, you should be relieved to know then that after this semester, I'll no longer be a teacher. I actually tendered my resignation this morning."

Kate's jaw dropped. "Why? You're a really good teacher. This is a huge loss… for the school, I mean."

"There are a multitude of reasons. I enjoy teaching, but I've decided to return to school and study medicine at UCLA." He then added playfully, "And, wait a second, didn't you just criticize my teaching skills?"

"Wow. Congratulations. That's amazing. This news must have made your dad real happy. He must be over the moon." A sense of pride overcame her at the thought of him going to med school and UCLA, no less.

"Yeah, my dad's happy, of course. But I had my own reasons for applying that had nothing to do with him." Jack grinned ruefully, "I think you've been spending a lot of time with the Shephards, you seem to know too much of the inner workings of my dad's mind. And, trust me, that's not a good thing." She bit back the smile that was trying to peek through.

He looked down at her lab quiz and fingered it. "Why don't you pull up a chair so we can walk through your answers?" As she went to find a seat, he looked over to the door to make sure it was wide open. They hunched close together and on several occasions their shoulders brushed against the other as he reviewed the quiz line-by-line. She was distracted by the physical proximity, there were a few instances she knew she wasn't paying attention. She would take furtive glances at his concentrated face as he explained why her answers were incorrect. Since the news of his breakup with Amy, her feelings had intensified exponentially. He actually seemed attainable. Jack took his time explaining the concepts to her and, she hated to admit it, but he was right. She deserved the grade she received - barely. If anything, she was in between a B and B+, so he had actually been generous with her.

She regretted having to stand up to leave when he was finished. She had tried to prolong his review by asking questions, but she was all out of ammunition at this point. She slowly gathered her books and thanked him for his time.

She was halfway out the door, "Kate?"

Her heart leapt, "Yes, Mr. Shephard?"

"Happy Birthday. A little premature, I know, since it's tomorrow. But I thought I'd tell you anyway since today is Friday."

"Thank you. Thank you for remembering." She said quietly before leaving.

_If she only knew that he was secretly celebrating this day along with her. He's been looking forward to February 7th since reading her student file on the second day of school. _

* * *

"Guys. Thanks for the nice dinner." Kate stroked the roundness of her belly which was full of food. She probably didn't need to eat the entire enchilada, but it tasted so good.

Shannon was behind the wheel with Kate sitting shotgun and Claire in the backseat. Music was playing in the background.

"Duh! You're EIGHTEEN! We had to celebrate." Shannon squealed. "So are you ready to PAR-TAY?" The girls giggled as they drove around until finding a parking spot on a suburban street close to the USC campus.

Shane's stepbrother, Boone was at the door of the frat house collecting money and stamping hands. "Hey Shan. Awesome that you came." He looked over her shoulder and recognized Claire, but not the brunette. "Who's your friend?" He nodded towards Kate.

"Oh, that's Kate, she's new. She moved from Washington. She's cool. Oh, and it's her birthday today!" Boone smiled and winked conspiratorially at Shannon, "So she's '21' today, huh?" He looked at two of the fraternity brothers that were at the door with him, "Don't charge them, they're with me." He stamped the tops of their hands, handed them some cups and motioned for them to enter.

The music was loud as they walked through the door, the girls needed to shout in order to be heard. Almost immediately, they were stopped by a student who was in the process of removing the plastic seal around the mouth of a big jug of rum. He poured it into Claire's and Shannon's cups, but Kate covered the rim with her hand and gestured a 'no'.

They continued through the house and into the backyard. Boys and girls were crowded around a keg on the pavement. Shrieks and loud laughs erupted around them. They went back inside and could hear the sound of 'quarters', as some guys gathered around a table in a circle playing the drinking game. They were whooping it up loud and could actually be heard over the giant speakers blaring music. Shannon cut through the keg line with Kate in tow.

"Move over for the birthday girl!" Shannon sang. Promptly, Kate's red cup was filled to the brim. She took a sip and wiped the foam from her upper lip. She was not a particular fan of the taste of beer, but she didn't dislike it either. She was usually able to finish a couple of bottles on the few occasions she had experimented with alcohol.

Four to five birthday beers later, Kate needed to sit down. She fell onto the middle of the sofa which she now shared with some snoring chubby guy who had one leg slung over the arm on the opposite side. Shannon had gone upstairs and passed out in Boone's bed.

Kate felt dizzy, very dizzy. She blearily saw Claire nearby chatting with someone. She wanted to curl herself up into a little ball and go to sleep in her bed. She may even have dozed off until she was jolted awake by some guy that flopped himself next to her. She rolled her head in his direction and could barely make out the blurry greek letters on his baseball cap. "So I hear it's your birthday." He gave her a dirty grin.

It was around 1:30 am when Jack got the panicked phone call from Claire. He listened to her sloppy incoherent speech before pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What's the address? I'll be there soon. And stick together."

Jack walked into the foyer of the fraternity house while the party was dying down. Boone spotted him immediately. "Holy crap! It's Mr. Shephard." Boone yelled to one of his brothers, "Dude, that guy was my fucking high school science teacher." "Yo, Mr. Shephard!" Jack waved and bowed his head over to Boone as he proceeded to look for the girls. Jack never had an issue with the kid. Boone was good natured enough, if not a little dim.

Right away, he saw Claire at the corner of the living room. He walked up to her, anger seeping through his skin. He looked at the boy next to her and gritted, "Get outta here." Sensing the unbridled fury emanating from him, the boy scurried away. "Claire. What the fuck is going on? And where the hell is Kate?" Claire pointed to the direction of the sofa. He pulled up a chair and sat her firmly in it. "You are not to move. Got it?"

He marched over to the sofa and took in the scene. Kate's head was lolled awkwardly to the side. The boy next to her had one hand around her shoulder, keeping her body up against his and then brought the other hand up and slipped it under her long curly hair.

"Come on 'birthday girl', let's go upstairs and celebrate. You sure are beautiful, must be my lucky night." He shook her head, trying to rile her from her drunken unconsciousness before going in for a kiss.

"Get off of her." He towered above the pair on the sofa.

"What the fuck's your problem, man? Mind your own business." He then turned his attention back to Kate.

Jack yanked the boy to his feet. "That girl, that _high school_ girl passed out on the sofa, is my business. Do you really want to make this _your _problem?" Jack stood nearly a head taller than the auburn haired college kid. His fists clenched at his sides, ready to punch the smug little asshole. A few fraternity brothers jumped into the skirmish, but Boone came running to break it up.

Boone shouted, "It's cool. I know this guy. He's gonna leave now." He looked questioningly at a very angry Jack. Claire came to Jack's side as he bent over trying to get Kate to respond to him. "Kate. Kate are you okay?" Kate rolled her head and opened her unfocused eyes, "Jaaaaack? What are you doing here?" Her words were slurred and awkward sounding.

"Can you stand?" He lifted her from under the armpits and when he had Kate on her feet, she nearly collapsed like a deck of cards.

"Okaaaaay, so that answers my question." He mumbled under his breath. He then scooped her into his arms and carried her across his front.

"Sorry about that Mr. Shephard." Jack looked at Boone and asked him, "Where's Shannon? Do I need to take your sister home too?"

"No, she's okay. She's sleeping in my bed upstairs, I'll bring her home in the morning."

Jack gently placed Kate in the backseat of the car and strapped the seatbelt around her. Claire dawdled at the outside of the passenger side, nervously chewing on her index finger. Jack shot her a cold glare, "Is there something you're waiting for? Get in the car."

Jack had a death grip on the steering wheel as he drove silently. Even in her haze, Claire noticed that the veins in his forearms were bulging and looked like they were about to pop, she was frightened. She had never witnessed Jack so angry.

Tentatively, she stammered, "Jack -" Her voice set him off because now he began yelling like she never heard him before, "What the FUCK were you thinking Claire?! Seriously. Because I need to know."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Do you have any fucking idea how irresponsible this was? Do you realize what a dangerous situation Kate was in- how dangerous it was for both of you? If I showed up ten minutes later, this evening could have ended very badly."

"Stooooop it, Jack! You're making me feel bad." Claire wailed pitifully, as she covered her palms over her ears to block out his words.

"Good. I want you to feel bad." He growled. He quickly looked over his shoulder to check on Kate.

"What was she drinking?"

"Beer."

"Any hard liquor?"

"I don't think so. She didn't want the rum."

"Did you girls take anything else. Be honest with me. Because it could be very dangerous if you mixed alcohol with pills or something." Claire shook her head adamantly, "No. Not that I'm aware of."

Tears were streaming down her face. More calmly, Jack told her, "Claire, obviously Kate is responsible for her own actions. But I can't shake the feeling that you and Shannon masterminded the plan to go and get drunk at a college party. I have the impression that Kate isn't as experienced at partying like you two are. This was so stupid, Claire." He shook his head in regret and disappointment at her.

Jack put the car blinker on as he prepared to get off at the exit to his dad's house. Then Claire screamed, "No!" Jack jumped in his seat, "What the hell was that for?" Claire grabbed for his phone and furiously typed in it. Jack looked at her through the corner of his eye, "What are you doing with my phone?"

"I'm calling dad. I'm telling him that I'm with you."

"No, you're not. I'm taking you home."

"You can't! Do you know what kind of trouble we'll be in? You have to take us to your apartment. Pleeeeeeeease. Kate's dad thinks we are sleeping at Shannon's." Jack didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't want to see Kate get into serious trouble with her father. And he really wasn't up for explaining her condition to Mr. Austen at 2:30 in the morning. Against his better judgment, he reluctantly agreed to take them to his place.

Thankfully, they didn't run into any of Jack's neighbors as they rode the elevator from the garage to the 23rd floor. He didn't want to deal with any of the curious looks that he would have gotten being seen carrying an unconscious girl this late at night.

"Claire, can you grab the keys from my jacket pocket?" She drunkenly fumbled around the inside of his leather jacket before finding them. With Kate in his arms, Claire let them in.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll put Kate in the spare bedroom and I'll take the couch. Your pajamas are folded in the guest closet." Kate lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and slurred. "Where am I? Oh, hi Jack," she drawled almost incoherently.

He layed her on the bed and pulled the lamp switch on the nightstand. He carefully removed her shoes and tugged down her shirt that had rolled up a little exposing her stomach. He sat on the edge to look at her. He closed his eyes and took a moment to be grateful that nothing happened to her tonight. The thought of that guy taking advantage of her in this condition incensed him. She started to stir from her drunken stupor and then propped herself up.

"It's okay Kate, just lay down and go to sleep." He gently pressed her shoulders down, but was stopped by her lips pressing on his. It was a sloppy, open-mouth kiss that tasted of alcohol. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he let her lips linger longer than he should have. Gently, he pried away her hands that were clasped behind his neck. He slowly pulled away from her kiss.

"Kate, wait…"

"You hate me. You think I'm ugly!" She slurred.

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and huffed a tiny laugh at her absurd comment, "No. no, I think you're beautiful Kate. Don't ever think that."

In a pitiable attempt at seduction, she affected a husky voice, "So what's the problem? Come on. Let's do it. Right now. It's okay. I'm eighteen remember?" As if demanding he perform on the spot, she slapped her hand a few times on the mattress. He felt the front of his pants tighten and he inched away from her. He stared at her in astonishment.

She looked at him hazily one more time before collapsing onto the pillow and passing out - again. He stood up and went to the utility closet. He placed the bucket at the side of the bed as a precautionary measure. He sat down next to her and adjusted her so that she was now safely laying on her stomach. He brushed the errant curl behind her ear. This subtle gesture must have stirred her because she murmured, "I love you." He smiled. Instead of going to the living room, he stretched out in the chair at the far corner of the room and watched her sleeping form. He wondered how much, if anything, Kate would remember and what it all really means. But he hoped that she meant every word she said.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been nearly a month since the frat party and Kate couldn't even look at a beer commercial without her stomach churning. It was a night that she would like to say that she wished she could forget, except she really did not remember much of it.

She had woken up at his apartment, dreadfully hungover, an experience she was completely unaccustomed to. She recalled her unsteady feet rising from the strange bed and then surrendering herself to humiliation. She even had to brace herself on the sink's marble countertop when she stared at the mirror above it. Her reflection had taken her aback, she looked so pale and clammy, her head throbbed as she saw double visions of herself. The room spun, and she felt nauseated. She had also sprinted to the toilet bowl and then vomited. Some of it had even gotten on the rim of the bowl and the front of her shirt. She was sick all morning.

Jack had held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back during the long ordeal. He had witnessed all of it, more or less, and the only upside was that he loaned her a clean t-shirt that smelled of him. She still keeps "forgetting" to return it to him. He never judged her, but she _knew _that her drunkenness had irrevocably ruined her in his eyes. She didn't remember how she ended up in his guest bedroom, but she had recurring visions of kissing him that she assumed were alcohol induced hallucinations. But there were moments when she swore it seemed so real. After that, she would describe her relationship with him as polite and ... tentative. It never reached that level of friendliness that they had experienced a few times, nor was it like those few weeks where they wouldn't even look at one another. But… but there were instances when she felt him looking expectantly at her, as if he were waiting for her to reveal or affirm some unspoken understanding between them.

* * *

Jack pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. Christian had recently asked Jack to occasionally check up on Claire and make sure that she was keeping out of trouble after school. Ordinarily, Jack would have refused to spy on his little sister, but this time he complied with his father's request and if he were honest with himself, he would admit that he said yes because he knew there was a likelihood he could find his sister in the company of a petite freckled friend.

Kate's drunken "confession" left him bewildered, he wasn't sure how to interpret it. Part of him had tried to forget about that night and the kiss that he wanted so much more of. He also felt guilty for being so hard on Claire, he couldn't remember the last time he yelled and cursed like that. The last few weeks have been brutal for him. He was more than ready to just finish up the semester, start med school and life anew. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He hadn't been with anyone since he broke up with Amy in November and his hormones were in overdrive. Needless to say, and sadly enough, his right hand and dick haven't been on such friendly terms since his high school days. His life was a slow torture.

Jack opened the door to his father's house and called out Claire's name. No one answered him, so he walked up the steps and onto the second floor landing, his steps muffled by the thick oriental rug that ran the length of the long hallway. He approached Claire's bedroom, her door ajar, and was about to announce himself when he heard the outburst of giggling between the girls. He paused and against his considerate nature, he decided to linger for a second…

"So… Kate, we will be graduating in about three months and, ummm, you're still a virgin."

Kate drew a deep sigh, "Jeez, Claire, are we having this conversation again? Between you and Shannon, I can't take it anymore. Really, my sex life is no one's business but my own."

Claire raised her right eyebrow in question.

"Okay, don't think I don't see your expression Claire, let me correct myself then… the _non-existence _of my sex life is no one's business."

Claire laughed, but she wasn't about to let this subject drop, "Don't you think you should, _you know,_ get on with it before you start college? Kate, I know for a fact that there are at least five boys who want to sleep with you!"

"Well, good for them. It's not gonna happen!" Kate snorted as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not in a rush and how about you? You keep asking about me, but I happen to _know_ you're all talk and no action."

Claire giggled, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we're both prudes."

Claire took a deep breath and gently added, "I'm serious Kate, there are all these very cute boys that are interested in you and you don't even seem to acknowledge their existence. I understand that you're busy with your studies and getting good marks, but you won't let a single boy even get close to you."

Kate paused to take in Claire's comment, took a deep breath and stated flatly, "I suppose the _opportunity_ with the right man hasn't come up yet."

Claire looked suspiciously at Kate, "I knew it! There's someone isn't there? Is he someone back in Washington? Someone not from school? An older man? Am I close?"

With exasperation, Kate yelled, "Claaaaire! Stop it." After a few beats, tentatively and almost wistfully, Kate told her, "I know this sounds naive and romantic, but I just sort of always pictured my first time being with someone different - experienced. Someone who understands me." Then as if trying to break the awkward solemnity of her comment, Kate quickly added with a wink, "And, hell, let's face it, I have no experience and I'm gonna need all the help and guidance I can get."

Claire shook her head and in an attempt to make light of the moment cracked a joke at her. "You know, if you're interested, I don't think my dad is dating anyone right now…."

"Don't be gross Claire."

Claire paused a second before she threw in "You're right, he may be a _little_ too mature, instead I'll ask Jack to set you up with his friend, Marc. Perhaps he's skillful enough for you!"

"Claire, DON"T YOU DARE say anything to your brother." Kate narrowed her eyes and added with emphasis, "I'm _fucking_ serious, Claire."

Claire laughed, "Ease up, ay! I was just kidding!"

Kate stood and gathered the dishes and sandwich leftovers, "Good, so now we can get back to studying chapter 31. While you finish reading it, I'll take this tray of dishes down to the kitchen."

Jack quietly made his way down the flight of stairs before they had a chance to notice his presence. Part of him felt guilty for eavesdropping on an obvious personal conversation, yet this new information echoed in his brain. Somehow, her innocence made her all the more perfect. He had become accustomed to being the target of sexually aggressive females. Some of his students would even shamelessly try to flirt with him. But he knew she was different all along. It wasn't just her physical beauty that nearly knocked him over when he first laid his eyes on her, there was always more to her than that.

Kate entered the large sunlit and spotless kitchen. She opened the dishwasher and noticed that it was already full with clean dishes and decided to head over to the sink instead. Not wanting to mar the tidiness of the kitchen by leaving dirty ones in the sink, she opted to wash them by hand. She turned on the faucet and didn't hear _him _enter until she felt the heavy thud of the stainless steel refrigerator door shut behind her.

"Hey."

Startled, Kate jumped and turned around, instinctively moving her small left hand over her stomach, "Hey. Ummmm, you startled me."

"Sorry."

Jack stood there, taking her in for a moment while mentally replaying the conversation he had just overheard. "I was just grabbing a snack." He lifted the apple, proof to her that he wasn't just there for _her_.

"Oh…. I, I mean _we_, we didn't even know you were in the house…." Kate managed to utter before drifting into awkward silence.

Jack tensed, steadily rubbing the back of his neck up to the base of his skull. "Yeah, my dad asked me to drop by and take care of something for him. I… I took care of it."

Kate nodded, "Good." The word just hung out there, she had no idea what else to say. The silence and tension finally forcing Kate to break away from his gaze.

She turned around to resume the task of washing the glasses. The heat of his stare was making her sweat. _Something was different. _ It took all her composure to not drop the glass, the same glass that she already washed.

He studied her slight frame, noticing how gracefully it moved while performing the most mundane of tasks_. _ She was barefoot, wearing form fitting jeans and a navy tank top and, to him, it was the perfect image of understated sexiness. He also noticed that she had been blushing seconds ago and, as if that could be possible, she managed to look more stunning. He was flooded with wild thoughts and emotions. He could feel himself tensely flexing his arm muscles under the weight of it all.

Jack was unable to discern whether it was with much resistance or inevitable surrender when he took those hesitant steps in her direction and stopped right behind her. Close enough that she instantly felt his very tall frame standing within an inch of her, his raw masculine scent permeating through her nostrils. She immediately froze and all she could hear was her heart beating wildly and the pulsing sound reverberating in her ears. Heat climbed from her center to her cheeks and then she felt him shift so that he was now pressed slightly against her as he placed each hand deliberately and flatly on either side of the sink. Right then, she actually believed it was possible she would die from a heart attack.

He slowly bent his head to her right ear, his lips touching the tendrils of her curly hair and with a slightly hoarse voice he whispered, "Just so you know Kate, if that _opportunity _is still available… I want to be _that man_."

And no sooner had he said it did he straighten up, grab the apple from the counter and walk towards the kitchen exit. Kate turned her head, and with a look of disbelief, she stared at his broad shouldered form saunter out the door without so much as giving her a backward glance. Aside from the beating of her heart, all she could hear was a loud chomp.

Jack groped for his car keys, his fingers were almost numb. He left the house without even bothering to say bye to Claire.

He pulled out of the u-shaped driveway, his panicked state such that he didn't notice the usual hard dips and bumps of cobblestone beneath the tires. He didn't drive more than three blocks before he forced himself to pull over. He let out a low groan in pure disbelief.

What the hell just happened in there? He could shoot himself for choosing this opportunity to try experimenting with sexual spontaneity and bravado. Stupidity was more like it. She is an eighteen year old girl, his student- for fuck's sake.

What possessed him to proposition her? Was it the unassuming way she stood in the kitchen, with her jeans rolled up exposing her little ankles. No, he knew it was the grueling long months of seeing her in his classroom day in and day out. She was always close enough to touch, the ultimate temptation.

Jesus, if only he could take it back.

Did he just manage to ruin his life? He couldn't shake the feeling that he just traded a lifetime of hard work and academic achievement for the momentary thrill of a sleazy come-on. Tomorrow, would he be called before a disciplinary committee to face charges of sexual misconduct? Would he have to deal with the humiliation of facing Mr. Austen and having to explain why he offered to sleep with his teenage daughter? Would UCLA rescind his placement on ethical grounds? Every horrible scenario flooded his brain. He looked into the rearview mirror and didn't recognize the person staring back at him. He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to erase the last fifteen minutes of his life.

This was nothing short of a catastrophe.

He could hear his father now and his words never rung more true, 'It may be okay for some people, Jack. But not for you.'

But... despite the enormity of his colossal fuck-up, he still couldn't stifle that small voice in his head - what if his instincts were right and she really wanted him too?

* * *

By Friday afternoon, his worst fear was confirmed. For the first time, she had skipped his class. _Kate wanted nothing to do with him._


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like she was standing at his entryway for an eternity, but in reality, it was probably less than a minute. She looked at the sleek and modern espresso colored door that led into apartment 23B. _His _apartment. Her eyes grew blurry as she stared into the subtle rings of the door's wood grain almost as if she were under an hypnotic spell. She was acutely conscious of how frantically her heart was beating.

_She knew why she came here, she was always meant to come here - to him._

Her courage was waning though, she now regretted that she didn't wait for the doorman to announce her visit, then perhaps she wouldn't be standing here debating whether to leave or comply with what her heart and body were demanding her to do.

So... she knocked. Four quiet knocks, but loud enough to be heard. She sucked in her breath and waited….

The door swung open and there he was, her fantasy dressed in a faded grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes averted downward as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers before she had the strength to raise her face to meet his. He looked surprised to see her and all he could utter was one syllable, "Kate?" Without speaking, she determinedly walked through the doorway, past him and into his apartment. Now it was Jack's turn to feel his heart race. He took one step out and scanned the hallway, whether he did this to make sure she was alone or because he didn't want anyone to see her go into his apartment was unclear even to him. While rubbing his head in consternation, he re-entered his apartment and gently closed the door behind him. He walked into his living room and saw her standing in the center of it with her back to him.

He approached her and lightly touched the back of her shoulder before asking, "Kate? Hey, Is everyth-" But his question was interrupted by her sudden movement, her moist lips pressed on his and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was standing tiptoed as she cupped his face in the palms of her hands. She rubbed her thumbs in small circles along his cheeks and opened her mouth in a kiss that was so innocent, but demanding at the same time. Kate pressed her small frame against him as he allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. Jack's arms slid down to her hips and he held her there so he could return her kiss. He drew her closer and his right hand curled around her back to trace that hint of bare flesh above her belt. They stood there and kissed until they felt heady, chests heaving and in need of air. They paused, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes. Jack's expression was oh so vulnerable, yet mixed with raw desire. He raised his eyebrows in painful question.

She lifted her chin and nodded her silent response to _that_ invitation he made in the kitchen two days ago - _YES_.

Wordlessly, he gently took her hand in his and slowly led her towards his bedroom.

They sat on the edge of his bed and angled their positions to face one another. Kate placed her small hands on her lap and looked downward as she nervously played with her knuckles. Jack brought his finger under her chin and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes. His hand slid up to the side of her face, treasured it, as he bent over to kiss her. She closed her eyes and accepted his lips. She then placed the flat of her palm against the square of his firm chest and felt the furious thumping of his heart. With his free hand, Jack touched her shoulder and then his fingers trailed a pattern up and down her arm before settling on her waist. They kissed softly at first, but soon she had to open her mouth wider to accept the demands of his insistent tongue. Before his mouth released hers, he could hear her soft sighs and he flicked his eyes downward at her open pink and swollen lips.

"Kate." He could barely say her name.

His breathing was heavy now and he knew that if they continued like this there was no going back. With her hand at the nape of his neck, she looked into his darkened eyes before roughly pulling his face back to hers while practically devouring his lips. His hand stroked her side and then, very tentatively, his fingertips brushed the right side of her breast. Kate tore herself away and without breaking eye contact with him, her hands were in front of her striped shirt. With trembling fingers, Kate began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Jack was mesmerized, his mouth agape as he watched her remove her top. His gaze wandered to the lavender lace bra that held her small but round and full breasts, it took all his strength to force his eyes towards her face again.

The sight of Kate spurred him on and Jack could feel his arousal strain against the front of his jeans, he couldn't remember ever getting so hard by the modest sight of woman in a bra. He anxiously tugged his shirt over his head before tossing it off to the side. He leaned towards her and gently pushed her back onto the covers as he nudged them up to the middle of the bed so their legs were no longer dangling off the side. He lay down beside her and his breath was warm to her cheek as he began to move his lips from the corner of her mouth to the pulse of her neck. He sucked on her right earlobe and pressed his lips roughly on her pulse point while his hands roamed the length of her body in search of her curves and hollows before resting on her breasts.

"You're so sweet and soft," Kate heard him murmur as he nuzzled and pressed kisses along the top of the lace of her bra. _Nothing had ever felt so good._ So she didn't object when his hand moved to unhook the front clasp of her bra. Jack released a deep breath when he saw her breasts freed and he feverishly dipped his head to take a quivering pink tip into his mouth. She moaned at the contact. While he sucked and teased her nipples, he adjusted his body so he was now fully above her. He nudged her thighs apart and rested his pelvis there. She groaned more loudly now and arched her back in encouragement while relishing in the newfound sensations he was giving her. She could feel the prickly hairs of his chest tickling her while he rubbed and ground his hardness against her center.

Kate looked directly into his eyes that were glazed with desire. She tentatively moved her hand down in between their bodies and reached for the button of his jeans. Jack quickly responded by raising his hips to enable her access while his hand immediately went to the buckle of her belt as he deftly unfastened it. Excited, they both unzipped their jeans and pushed them down and off their legs. Jack paused to take in the sight of her.

"You are _so_ beautiful," he said barely above a whisper.

Kate's eyes watered as she replied in earnest, "So are _you_."

Jack moved his face to hers and gave her a kiss so deep it took her breath away and then he began to tease and nip at her bottom lip. Kate gave out a muffled moan and he felt her hands roam from his shoulders down to his backside and finally give a firm squeeze. This was all the encouragement Jack needed as his hand reached for the elastic of her matching panties and gently ran his index finger under the lace trim. He cupped the palm of his hand over the thin fabric and pressed down. As her heat and dampness soaked through, he roughly sucked in a deep breath and moved his head down to kiss her taut and quivering stomach. He looked up at her face and saw her hesitation.

"Kate, I know you're nervous, but you need to know how amazing I think you are. I've never wanted anyone like I want you right now," he said reassuringly.

She allowed him to gently tug her underwear down and then move his hands in between her thighs. He gently stroked her soft inner skin and she gave an instinctive sigh as his fingers found _that _one spot. He continued to move his fingers but now with more pressure and she let herself ride the build up of sensations. Kate's pelvis strained upward against the strokes of his hand and she was overcome with an aching need for release. Jack bent to kiss her stomach, laying a trail of kisses as his head moved lower before he could feel her tense up as she quickly drew her thighs together reacting with instinctive shyness. He lifted his head and looked into her worried eyes.

Wearing the softest of expressions, Jack pleaded, "Kate, can you please trust me and let me do this? It will feel good, I promise… and I have to admit that I've been dying to do this to you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Kate, please…"

Kate's center nearly erupted in reaction to his sensual and indecent confession. With a slight nod, she acquiesced. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath as she felt him slide his hands under her backside and push apart her legs. He pressed tiny, tender kisses along her inner thigh before settling his tongue deeply into her softness. She jolted at the sensation and Jack held her in place as he continued to press his mouth against her while trying to draw her release. She rested the top of her forearm across her eyes as she let the thoughtless emotions take over in response to his deep kisses and probing. Moments later her tense hips arched as she let out an incoherent cry of satisfaction before going limp.

He rose on his elbows to better look at her. Her face was flushed and her chest was rising quickly to meet her shallow breaths. Unable to stand it any longer, overwrought with the need to be inside her, he climbed upwards and grabbed her face with his hand and gave her a deep kiss. She looked at him and all she could utter from her lips was, "Oh my god, I had no idea, that was so..." Jack drew a wide smile and moved towards the nightstand and rummaged through its contents. Kate watched as he stood by the bed and kicked off his boxers. She stared at him and couldn't believe how perfect looking he was - _everywhere_.

Jack kneeled on the mattress and made his way towards her. He followed the direction of her gaze.

"Kate, do you want to touch me?" He asked her _so_ tenderly.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back into the pillows and let out an uncontrollable nervous giggle before she could face him again. She then leaned back on her elbows and shyly told him, "I do, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, I haven't done _that_ before… I don't want to ruin this."

"Kate, you're not going to ruin _anything." _

Kate's admission surprised him though, with her gorgeous looks he didn't expect her to be _this_ innocent; how no one has managed to get to her yet was a mystery. He reached for her small hand and wrapped it around him. His breathing suddenly hitched.

"Oh god, Kate, " he huffed. He placed his hand on hers and began to teach her the motion. They worked together and Kate felt herself become aroused by the idea that her untaught hand could inspire such desire and excitement from him. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became erratic before he abruptly stopped her movements. Kate raised her eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah Kate, I think we need to stop now. That was really good, too good, actually," he laughed with a slight squint in his eyes.

Jack quickly kissed her temple and gestured for her to lean back on the pillows as he began to move between her bent legs. He rested his hands on her knees before reaching over for the condom and tearing the wrapper. With unblinking eyes, she watched him roll it on. Her nervous anticipation was increasing. T_his was really going to happen_.

Jack looked at her face as he softly stroked her knees and inner thighs, "This might hurt a little. I'll try to be slow and gentle, but I promise that it'll be better next time and even better after that. But if it's too much right now, just let me know and we can stop and take a break, okay?"

Kate barely registered his words because she had stopped listening after he promised that there would be a next time_. _

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and on the tip of her nose. With his knees between her thighs, he slowly lowered and angled himself allowing only his tip to enter. He looked for any reaction from Kate before he began to slowly move deeper and when he was a little more than halfway in, he could hear her suck in her breath and squeak a tiny, "Owwww."

Kate felt so stretched and she was doing her best to stay calm, she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

Looking down at her face, Jack saw her apparent discomfort. "Kate, you need to relax, we're almost there, okay?"

She nodded before he began to move deeper and suddenly, she could feel the hot, searing flash of pain as he was fully inside her. The stinging pain made her clutch his arms just below the elbows. Jack noticed a few tears corner in her eyes before asking, "Kate, do you need me to stop? I'll stop if you want me to. Kate?"

She shook her head adamantly and quickly breathed, "No … please, don't stop. I'm fine. Really."

Jack let out a groan of relief because he was so far gone now, he wasn't sure if he actually would be able to stop. He laid motionless for a minute, letting her adjust to his thickness while giving her slow and sensual kisses. Unexpectedly, _he_ now felt nervous under the pressure to this just right. He wanted this to be pleasurable for both of them.

Kate could feel the stinging finally yield to a mild discomfort and then almost disappear. Sensing her relaxation, Jack started to move again and soon picked up his pace as he drove himself deeper. His breathing became labored and she could hear him murmur indiscernible words into her hair. She found herself responding as her body suddenly was moving beneath his urgent thrusts and his groans became louder. His face was rapt looking, his eyes almost black as he searched for that final release. Kate's breasts bounced in tandem with the force of his lovemaking and she felt lightheaded.

_So this is what it's like._

Jack's ragged breathing came faster as he excitedly dipped his mouth to lick and tug at her awake nipples. She arched her pelvis and gripped his shoulders and somehow she could tell that he was close to losing control. And with three hard final thrusts and a low guttural groan he let go. Still breathing heavily, he rested lightly on top of her, doing his best not to squish her before rolling onto his side and scooping her into his arms. He placed fervent tiny kisses along her jawline, ear and finally on her lips. He looked at her expectantly and then his face lit up in reaction to her big warm smile.

"Jack, I always knew it would be you."

**Author's note:**

**In response to Newbie's question: Yes, that is what I was intended and I am so pleased that you were able to draw the Adam and Eve analogy in Chapter 9. **

**I've decided to shed my inhibitions and get out of my comfort zone. This story is rated M now - obviously ;).**


	11. Author's Note

Hi readers,

So, I 've reached a sort of impasse. Some of you may know that I'm simultaneously working on two stories, both of which I love writing equally. Although, I have to admit to having a particular soft spot for this one because I have so much planned for Jack and Kate (and that is all I will say because I don't want to spoil anything). The issue is that I want to know if the interest is really there for me to continue writing this AND still work on both at the same time or focus more on Those that Remain which seems to have generated more reader feedback.

I have kids and a demanding career, so my spare time is sooooo limited. It would be great to have some direction from the readers, so I can prioritize and properly allocate my efforts. Please PM me or leave a comment to let me know. Thank you guys!


	12. Chapter 11

They laid on their sides, with noses touching, the soft sheet just covering their lower halves. Their breathing finally reaching a steady crescendo. Jack stroked her shoulder, he then lifted a tendril of her silky hair and raised it to his nose so he could inhale her scent.

"You had me worried, you know."

Kate quirked her eyebrow in question. Jack elaborated, "When you didn't show up to Physics yesterday, I became really nervous. I saw you that morning in the hallway, so I knew you were specifically cutting my class."

She let out a small rueful, "Oh." He paused a few beats, hoping that she would explain.

She sighed, "Firstly, I think I was just too nervous to see you. I had already made up my mind, but … I don't know." She paused, not sure how to explain her reasons to him. "I think I was afraid that _you_ may have changed your mind and regretted what you said to me. Maybe, subconsciously, I didn't want to give you a chance to back out."

Jack looked at her in wonder, if he wasn't so crazy about her, he would have found it deeply disconcerting that she had him so pegged. It was true, he had been trying to figure out a way to backpedal.

He kissed her, grateful that she didn't give him the opportunity to screw this up - at least not yet anyway. Her soft lips pressed down harder on his, and it took all his strength to stop her. It was just a little too soon. He imagined she was still sore from their activities and he wanted to give her a chance to digest everything that happened between them, physically and emotionally. Jack reluctantly pulled his head away. He detected the slightest look of hurt and confusion in her face.

Jack stroked her cheek, "Kate, how about we just rest now okay? Trust me, I want more, lots more. I just want you to adjust to all of this, to us."

Kate slowly nodded, "Okaaaay, but I just need you to know, that I wanted this to happen. I still want _it._" She blushed as she said it and Jack gently shook his head and gave her a chaste kiss to her forehead.

His brown eyes softened as he asked her, "Do you have to leave now or can you stay for awhile?"

Kate's stomach flipped with excitement, but she tried to mask it and in barely more than a whisper she answered, "I can stay."

They talked for a long time, sharing little pieces of information about each other. They laughed too. Before long, Kate's eyelids began to get heavy and she soon drifted off to sleep. He rested on his elbow so he could take her in. Her lips were slightly agape and her long eyelashes fanned the top of her cheeks. She was so beautiful, so natural and he couldn't describe it, but she seemed to radiate a certain health or innateness that exuded sex. He gently pulled down the sheet that covered her breasts so he could see more of her, he noticed a few small red marks and her nipples looked swollen and tender. He winced. Perhaps he had gotten too carried away in his excitement. As if to apologize for his unintentional roughness, he placed the most feathery kiss on the tip of each breast. She didn't react at all. Jack figured that she must have been either a heavy sleeper or this afternoon had worn her completely out.

For the first time since he could remember, he felt a kind of peace.

But that feeling was short-lived as he began to consider the complexity of their current situation. He had spent so much time fantasizing about this moment and now that it arrived, where were they supposed to go from here? He wanted to see more of her and not only like this. Any kind of conventional dating was out of the question for them… at least for awhile. She would be graduating in three months, perhaps they could openly date after then. Jack shook his head, he was already planning out a relationship that hasn't even started yet. And then he frowned, he knew she had applied to colleges on the east coast. He now regretted only applying to UCLA.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yawn.

With heavy lidded eyes, she asked "How long was I asleep?"

He stroked her cheek as he answered, "About an hour."

Groggy, she told him, "I better get going."

Jack tried to smile through his disappointment, but instead yielded to his lament, "Kate, I want to take you out for dinner, I want to drive you home -"

Kate shook her head, "Shhhh… Jack, you can't drive me home and we can't go on 'dates'. If anyone saw us, you would be in so much trouble. No one would understand."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Oh Kate. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

She smiled at him and stroked the side of his face "Jack, we'll figure this all out. I know it. I don't want to leave now and I wish I could sleep over, but I don't think my dad would appreciate that-"

Jack held up his hand and half-jokingly told her, "Trust me, I don't want to upset your dad, he's an Army Ranger, right? He knows how to use a gun -"

With a big smile, Kate let out a loud laugh, "Stop it. I would never let him _shoot _you!"

Jack sucked in a deep breath, "There are a lot of aspects to _this _ that I didn't take into consideration."

She gave him a warm and reassuring smile as she moved to sit up.

Kate threw her sore legs over the side of the bed and began her quest to find her scattered clothing. Jack got out of his bed to help her with the search. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him and quickly faced down, still unaccustomed to his nudity- as gorgeous as it was. It was so surreal she thought, days ago she was thinking about this moment and now it was a reality, she just slept with the one man that occupied her school girl fantasies for nearly 8 months. She felt like bragging to someone, anyone - she just had sex with the hottest man alive. _Did she look different? Would people be able to tell? Oh God, would her dad notice? _

A little awkwardly, they both got dressed and then headed into his living room. He grabbed his keys.

Kate looked at him questioningly, "Where are you going?"

"I'm at least going to walk you to your car, Kate. I feel like enough of a jerk that I am not taking you home."

Kate looked at him and the obvious question was lingering in the air between them, "Ummmmm, so Jack, what happens now?"

* * *

Kate sat on the edge of her bed. She flung herself backward and allowed herself to sink into the pillows, she laid there motionless as her legs dangled. She didn't even remember the drive home from his apartment, it was a complete blur. She rushed home so her father wouldn't wonder what she was doing all day and it turned out that he wasn't even home yet - she now completely regretted not staying with him longer. It was only 6:00 pm, she had plans to go out with Claire later and all she wanted to do was blow them off so she could go back to his place … so they could continue from where they left off. Every nerve ending in her body was singing, she closed her eyes and re-played the afternoon they shared together. She gently laid her hands over her abdomen and let out a loud giggle. This felt surreal, countless times she imagined them in that exact scenario and now it was a reality, an actual memory that belonged to her … and him. Kate wondered what he was doing at this very moment. Was he thinking of her?

She had no idea how long she laid still like that, but instinctively she knew she had to get up and ready her herself for tonight. She dragged her feet slowly to the full length mirror on the other side of her room. She didn't want to take a shower, she wanted to keep his scent on her body for as long as possible. She began to unfasten the buttons on her shirt and froze. That's when she saw the trail of faint purple marks. They were like shadows lying across her collarbone down to her breasts. Kate conjured him instantly. She made no noise, but her eyes were wide and then she let the smile spread across her face - it was Jack's mouth that left those slight bruises on her pale and delicate skin and that very thought made her excited. No, it drove her nearly crazy.

Sam finally walked through the front door at 7:30. Kate was waiting for him in the den and let out a muffled sigh when she saw the evident exhaustion in his face, "You look tired Daddy."

He sighed, "Yeah? I think I am. I'm sorry I was gone all day. I don't like working on weekends, I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages Katie."

She stood up from the sofa and went over to give him a hug. As they broke away from each other he rested his hands on her shoulders and took a step back to take a look at her.

"I'm guessing by the looks of it, you have plans for tonight. You're all dolled up."

Kate drew her chin into her chest and gave him a perplexed expression, " 'Dolled up'? What do you mean? I'm dressed like I always am."

With a wry grin, Sam told her "Take it easy kiddo, you just look a little extra pretty tonight, that's all. Do you have a 'hot' date?"

Kate smiled, "Yes, I do and my date's name is Claire." They both laughed and then Kate paused, "But seriously, Dad. I don't have to go. I can cancel and stay in. We can catch a movie on tv-"

"No way, Katie. I want you to go out and have some fun. Besides, I'm so tired I don't think I'll be up for much longer. I'd be lousy company."

They were silent for a moment. She didn't want to leave him alone. She hated the thought of him sitting in this house with nothing but silence around him. She knew she probably shouldn't it bring it up now, but she couldn't prevent the words from forming on her lips, "You know Dad, maybe _you _should be the one going out on a date. It's been years Daddy … I think it's time."

Sam knew she was well meaning and he smiled, "I'm too old for the dating scene, I'm afraid."

"No way Dad. You are so handsome and I know that there is some lucky lady waiting out there for you."

He knew better than to argue with her, "Will ya get outta here already." He gave her playful swat.

* * *

Kate was at Claire's in a matter of minutes. She strolled up to the door and rang the bell. Claire opened it and Kate took in her appearance, "Claire! You're still in your workout clothes. You told me to be here at 8:00 and you're not close to being ready."

Claire gave her a sheepish grin, "Ahhhh, I know. I lost track of time. I'm so sorry. I'll be ready in a flat. Just go into the family room and watch the tele while I get ready."

Kate was aggravated and it showed. She didn't even want to go out and was hoping that the night would end early. At this rate and with Claire's history of taking forever to do anything, she knew it was going to be a long evening.

"Whatever Claire. Just hurry, okay?" Kate walked to the family room and moved towards the sofa. She picked up the remote and aimlessly flipped through the seemingly thousand channels on the screen. She yawned and felt herself getting sleepy in the dark room that was only illuminated by the TV. She must have dozed off, because she slowly opened her eyes and had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She turned her gaze to the doorway and that is when she spotted the tall and familiar silhouette backlit by the wall of light emanating from the hallway. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

She straightened her back and shyly raised her hand, "Hey."

He lifted his chin as he looked at her, "Hey."

"Ummm, how long have you been at the house?" He looked at her as she asked the question, her head was tilted slightly to the left and she had the most innocent look on her face.

"My dad and I just walked in the door a couple of minutes ago. I heard the television and I figured it was Claire and I think you can figure the rest…."

Kate knew her face was reddening and that knowledge just exacerbated her sense of shyness, "How long were you in here while I was sleeping?"

Jack heard a dry and strange sound come from his throat. He shook his head in bafflement, now it was his turn to feel a bit embarrassed at being caught staring at her, "Not long, I wasn't sure whether to wake you or not."

Kate stared into his eyes and watched him walk towards her. She wondered if he could hear the loud gulp she took before she opened her mouth, "Oh…."

He switched on the light, sat next to her and turned to his right to look at her. She was still beautiful, of course. He let his gaze drift to her chest, waist and then her thighs. She was wearing a skirt and he couldn't stop himself from staring and wanting to graze the back of his hand along the curve of her knee. Kate recognized the burning look that came into his eyes. He began to lean in towards her when they heard the sounds of footsteps shuffling along the rug outside the door. They both quickly threw themselves to the opposite ends of the sofa and pretended to be watching TV as Christian appeared in the entryway.

"Jack-. Oh, hello Kate. I didn't realize you were here. How are you?" His brow furrowed as if he was suddenly worried about something.

"Hello Dr. Shephard, I'm fine thank you. Claire and I are supposed to go out tonight. I'm just waiting for her to come down."

Christian politely smiled, "I suppose you have been waiting for some time, then. Claire has a tendency to take her time with such things. I hope you girls have fun."

Christian then turned his attention to Jack, "I know you have to leave, but I wanted to discuss something with you before you left. Can you meet me in the study?"

Jack looked at his father and rubbed the top of his thighs before pulling himself up, "Yeah sure. I'll be right there." Jack watched Christian walk away before he turned to Kate.

In a hurried voice barely louder than whisper, he asked "Tomorrow?"

Kate nearly melted under the heat that emanated from his expression. She stood up and in a rushed and quiet voice she answered, "Yes. What time?"

"Whenever, just tell me." Jack looked over his shoulder and Kate could tell that he was nervous about being caught by his father.

"I'll be there at 3:00."

He didn't want to leave and he reluctantly felt himself drawing back, but not without brushing his fingertips against the top of her hand that was resting on the side of her thigh. Kate nearly sunk from the weight of his soft touch. She watched him nod his head before walking away. She flopped back onto the sofa and just sat there.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that gave me feedback. It really helps, like you would not believe. Based on the PMs and comments I have received there is an overwhelming response for me to work on both simultaneously. So that is what I'll try to do. Thank you also for your comments and critiques of the story. They are so helpful and let me know if I am on track with the storytelling. **


	13. Chapter 12

Kate woke up at 7:00 am, uncharacteristically early for her on a Sunday morning. She was restless and she knew why. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to force herself back to sleep. She still had eight hours until she would see him again and she wanted the time to pass quickly. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, falling back asleep was an attempt at futility.

She headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She saw Sam sitting at the counter, hunched over reading the Sunday paper.

He looked up, "Mornin' sleepy head. This is an early start. What has you out of bed at this hour?"

She tried to hide any expression that could possibly give her away. _Oh Dad, if you had any idea…._

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep for some reason."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate could see her dad looking at her.

"What, Dad?"

He was still peering curiously at her, "I don't know, you're wearing an expression as if you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

Kate paused and wondered if he had some kind of sixth sense. _Can fathers know whether their daughters have just had sex? There was no way she could possibly look different, right? _

She took her time in responding, "Nothing daddy, seriously. I think I just have a lot on my mind. Graduation is in a few months, need to decide on college…," she trailed off.

"You're right, big changes ahead," Sam contemplated before he shook his head in agreement.

Kate slowly relaxed and let him resume the paper as she began to prepare some toast. She was a better liar than she imagined.

* * *

The day dragged on and when 3:00 approached, she suddenly became anxious and insecure. She began to worry that he may have forgotten about her visit or perhaps he had a change in heart and would ask her to leave. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Part of her wished that he could be the one to come to her, but that was an impossibility, she knew. She entered the garage and started the car. She had to go, if she didn't, Jack would think that she was an immature kid. _Was this even a date? _She wasn't sure.

In the vestibule of the building lobby, she buzzed Jack's apartment. She waited a moment and through the intercom speaker, she heard his quiet voice.

"Hello?"

Looking at the large glass door that led outside, she thought she still had a chance to run.

Instead she responded, "Hey, it's me."

"Hi Kate, I'll buzz you in."

Why was she convinced that he smiled as he said 'Kate'? There was the subtlest inflection in his voice.

As she landed on the twenty-third floor, the elevator chimed as the doors opened. He was waiting for her in the elevator bank.

His eyes brightened when he saw her, he still couldn't believe that she was real and here for him.

"Hi Jack," a sheepish grin evident on her face.

"Hi Kate," he paused, not sure whether to give her a kiss on the cheek or not. Instead, he opted to place his hand on the small of her back and gently guide her in the direction of his apartment.

As they entered, he gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa. Instead she walked over to the large windows that overlooked downtown LA.

"Would you like something to drink? I wasn't sure what to plan for today. I thought that maybe we could go for a ride out of town, but the rainy weather ruined the idea. So I thought we could watch a movie on TV. And I could order something for us to eat if you're able to stay for dinner?" He asked somewhat hesitantly, but distinctly hopeful.

At the sound of his voice, she had looked over her shoulder in his direction and let out a quiet sigh of relief. His proposal sounded like a date.

"That all sounds perfect. I'll just need to call my dad and let him know to have dinner without me. Ummmmmm…." She struggled to remember what she was going to say until she looked over his shoulder and saw his kitchen, "A glass of water would be fine. Thanks."

He emerged from the kitchen carrying the glass and offered it to her. He opened his bottle of beer and took a long swallow as he stood next to her and followed her gaze. They stood silently for a few moments. Kate was aware of a tightening in the room, some emotion from him that she couldn't identify. She pulled herself away from the window and took a seat on the sofa. He followed her and sat on the chair to the right of her, "Since you're the guest, you can pick out the movie."

He picked up the remote and went directly to the movie channel and handed it to her.

"That's a big responsibility, Mr. Shep-," she caught herself before she finished his name. She looked at him and saw for the briefest moment he appeared uncomfortable at being referred to so formally - a reminder of that important aspect of their relationship. That was a habit that she needed to shake. But he then quickly shed that look and instead gave her a big smile as he chuckled.

"I think you can handle it. You're my best student, after all," he winked at her and she relaxed her shoulders and leaned back into the sofa.

She let out a heavy sigh that sounded as if she had been holding her breath. Then again, maybe she has been holding her breath. "This is crazy. You're my Physics teacher. And now, we're, we're…."

"I know," he started, as he shortened the distance between them by gently maneuvering himself to the spot next to her on the sofa. Jack placed his arm around the back of the sofa as he turned to face her.

"Why don't we slow down a little. Let's call this our first date and just try to relax and have some fun. Does that sound like a plan?"

A sigh of relief was followed by a slight curl of her lips, "Sounds like a good plan." She lifted the remote and asked, "So… do you like sci-fi? Suspense?"

They commented and laughed throughout most of the generic and predictable thriller Kate had selected, half the film was spent poking fun of the ridiculousness of some the characters' actions and dialogue.

When it was over, Jack went into the kitchen and re-surfaced carrying a few take-out menus. He plopped them on the coffee table as he resumed his position next to Kate. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and reached to touch some curls that fell below her shoulder.

"Just let me know when you're hungry and I"ll order whatever you're in the mood for."

"I wouldn't have guessed you for the type that loves Thai food." Kate crinkled her nose playfully at his suggestion, "Really? Why would you say that?" She looked up from her plate and watched him ease some fish into his mouth with the chopsticks. They were sitting at his dining room table which was very sleek and modern. She briefly wondered how often he sat here. She could see the sprinkling of city lights in the dark backdrop over Jack's shoulders. His apartment really did have a nice view, she observed.

"I actually don't know why that should surprise me. Everything about you is not what I expected and I mean that in a good way." He shook his head at himself, wishing that he hadn't said that. Kate looked at him curiously and wanted to push him and get more of an explanation, but she could tell that he would feel uncomfortable.

"You have a really nice apartment Jack. I can only imagine that you are the envy of your colleagues." Jack laughed at that. It was true, Ted was always chastising him for having such an expensive apartment. "Yeah, I've received a few comments, but the only reason I could afford it is because my relatives were very well off. I can't say that I earned it on my own."

"Well that may be true, but you have worked hard, right? I believe you deserve it and be grateful that you have a place of your own. I have no idea what it's like to settle down. My dad's career has always uprooted us. And soon we'll be off again." Suddenly, she felt too chatty and quickly took a bite of her chicken.

"Where is your dad going to be transferred to next?"

"Brooklyn, New York, if you could believe it. They are shutting down a base there and he is part of the transition team. He is supposed start there next spring. That's why I applied to Columbia and I should be hearing from them any day now." Jack felt a tiny ache in his chest, he knew that she was going to start a new life soon and he felt like he was missing her already.

"I think you'll like Columbia, I enjoyed going there. Soon I'll give you a rundown on the professors and which ones to avoid." He gave her a big smile that was almost trying too hard to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that."

Jack looked down at his plate and his brows furrowed as if he was deliberating something, he then raised his face to her, "Kate, did you ever think of staying here and going to college in LA?" Kate's heart flipped. _Was he asking her to stay here with him?_

Her eyes watered a bit, "I can't. I can't be so far away from my dad. I'm all he has. It's just the two of us and I promised myself that I would always be near him." Jack's voice was then uncharacteristically quiet, "Oh. I see."

Kate tried to shake off the uncomfortableness of their conversation, "Well, who knows if I'll even get in. I'm probably getting way ahead of myself." She then gave a nervous laugh.

His tone was flat, "You'll get in. I actually contacted the Dean myself and gave you a glowing recommendation." Kate dropped her chopsticks at that, "You… what?"

He nodded at her and then rubbed the back of his neck.

Kate shook her head in disbelief, "Why would you do that for me?"

Shrugging his soldiers, he answered "I think you're a gifted student. It's my alma mater … I wanted to help you, Kate." He then awkwardly looked down again.

She nearly choked on that disclosure, "Thank you, Jack."

After they both cleared the table and stood next to one another by the kitchen sink, she could feel him place his arm gently around her waist. She tensed up in anticipation as she turned to face him. She licked her lips, readying herself for _that_ kiss and her stomach dropped as he stepped away.

He leaned against the opposite counter, his hands at each side resting on the ledge. Jack's eyes were trained on her face as she looked at him expectantly. He drew in a deep breath as he took the three steps towards her.

He cupped the sides of her face and bent down to offer the gentlest feather-like kiss on her lips. He pulled back to read her expression. Her eyes were still closed, chin up, lips slightly apart waiting for him. He bent his head, but this time placed a firmer kiss that made Kate lean into him. He moaned and dragged himself away, quickly glancing at the clock on the microwave.

"Kate, it's 8:15. I think you should probably head home."

Kate was crushed and Jack knew it.

"Kate, if I had my way, you'd stay here all night. But that can't happen... yet."

Wiping the tear that was slowly developing at the corner of her eye, she nodded,"I know. But what about tomorrow and school?"

"We act as we always do and pretend nothing has changed."

* * *

As she stepped into Jack's classroom she let out a breath and stiffened her shoulders. She was nervous about seeing him after the way last night ended. When she had gotten home, it occurred to her that he may be trying to break it off with her. She was second-guessing everything. Sour thoughts clouded her mind all day, thinking that perhaps the thrill was over for him now that he had finally managed to get her into his bed.

And then he smiled at her. A smile that made her weak in the knees. The bitter thoughts instantly vanished and she smiled back at him before furtively looking away. Their behavior in class betrayed nothing of their new relationship. But as she sat in class watching him conduct his lesson plan, her mind wandered, all she could think about was the fact that this man had slept with her and knew her in a way that no one else ever had. There were moments when she physically shook remembering it.

Kate visited him at his apartment a few afternoons that week and as with their first date, Jack was reserved and held back on getting physical. However, by late afternoon on Saturday, Jack's resolve all but disappeared. Everything had started off innocently enough with them drinking coffee on his balcony, but soon that gave way to them entangled breathless on his sofa, with her wearing nothing but a string bikini bottom and Jack in a pair of boxers. He was on top, his hips cradled in between her legs, his fingers gripping Kate's left thigh where it was hooked over his hip. He kissed her with a crazed fervor that until her had been unknown to him.

He roughly caressed her breasts and sucked on her neck, enjoying the softness of her skin. Their breathing was shallow and uneven. Kate stroked the muscles on his back and ran her hands up to the nape of his neck. She whimpered as she raised her hips to meet his and she let out a low gravelly moan from these newfound sensations. His painfully sensitized erection pressing and grinding into her to the point she was convinced he would break through the fabric of her underwear.

Panting, he lifted his head and stared into her eyes as he asked or perhaps even pleaded, "Do you want to make love?"

He didn't wait for a response, he rose, grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his right shoulder. Kate giggled as he carried her into the bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her onto his bed. He stood before her as he pulled off his boxer briefs and then crawled towards her on the bed. He sat back on his calves as he took her in, the way she laid there before him, so bashful, with tousled brunette curls spread everywhere. At that moment, he felt it. He knew that he actually may be in love with her. He gently tugged down her underwear, the last remaining piece of fabric between them. He stroked her inner thigh as he simply stared at her. He leaned in to kiss her naval and then he gradually moved downward. He inhaled the scent of her obvious desire and with his hands, he gently gripped her trembling thighs as he dipped his mouth and tasted her. He worked at her and she eagerly held onto the back of his head, raising her hips to meet the movements of his tongue. He felt her press herself against his mouth as she held onto him. She moaned louder and he knew she was close, but he pulled away and crept up so they were now laying face to face.

Kate stared incredulously, if not also unamused. Jack laughed inwardly at her reaction and began to explain himself to an unhappy looking girl, "Kate, this time, I want to be inside you when you come."

Jack positioned himself above her and then steadily pushed himself inside. Kate winced ever so slightly and gripped his shoulders, her body still sensitive and not fully adjusted to sex. Jack looked at Kate's face as he laid within her and then he kissed her along her jawline to the back of her ear. The kisses tickled and Jack had to muffle her laugh with a hard kiss on her lips. With a sudden movement, he flipped her over and he was now laying on his back. Kate sat above, straddling him. Surprised by this new position and… unsure. She had an idea of what was supposed to happen next and had seen as much in movies, but now that she was in this situation, she wasn't sure how to begin. She instinctually covered her bare breasts with her forearm.

He saw the hesitation in her expression and all he wanted was for her to know that she was perfect. There was no way she was going to do _this_ wrong.

With his thumb, Jack stroked the freckles along her upper cheek, "Kate, sometimes it's easier for a woman to orgasm when she is on top. I just thought that you may want to try it this way. And don't cover yourself, you're gorgeous," he teased as he gently pulled her arm away from her chest. As she sat still on him, his fingers began to tease her pert breasts.

"Jack, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do _this," _ with an exaggerated flare she lifted her hands gesturing towards their shared position.

He held in his chuckle and with a straight face, he told her, "Kate, there is no right way to do _this. _I just want you to enjoy my body, I want you to enjoy_ me_. Just do what feels right."

Kate turned her head and looked away from him, casting her eyes downward. She bit her bottom lip in consternation. She was still not wholly convinced and Jack read it in her body language, so he moved his hands and placed them on her hips. With his hands he began to rock her into a steady rhythm. Once he felt her finding her own pace, he moved his hands behind her and gently cupped her soft behind allowing her full control. Her eyes were closed and lips slightly agape letting out the sweetest breathy sounds.

Jack felt the tension building within him and he sat up so he could harshly take her engorged peaks into his mouth. She leaned into his open lips and groaned from the sensation. He moved one hand to her thigh and allowed Kate to grind and rub herself against him.

With her hands placed flat on his chest, he saw that she was on the edge. To encourage her, Jack placed his finger on that little bundle of nerves and pressed down. He then felt her tighten around his length and she let out the quietest 'ohhhh'.

She collapsed forward onto his chest, her jagged breaths puffing into his right ear and then he felt her shudder. As she came down, he gently stroked her damp back and allowed her to rest a moment before he positioned her onto her back so they could resume what they both had started.


	14. Chapter 13

Kate received the long anticipated notification, she was accepted into Columbia. Although the acceptance was not necessarily a surprise, what she didn't expect was that she wasn't overjoyed. It was real now, her days with Jack were numbered she quickly thought.

Mentally she had been readying herself for this for a while, but now it was real and she was all set to go until her father shared some sudden news over dinner in the kitchen.

It was several moments after they began eating their lasagna that he decided to tell her. He made sure to take some heavy breaths first because he knew his daughter was not going to take the news lightly. "Katie, my transfer has been deferred, the army base closing has been delayed for another year and half. " Sam said putting down his fork.

Kate's face dropped, "But Daddy, I'm supposed to start Columbia in the fall. You were going to move to Brooklyn by the spring semester." Sam saw the rising of her emotions, so he stood up, walked around the table and tried to draw her into his arms, "Katie, you're still going to Columbia. Just because I need to stay in LA a little longer doesn't mean your plans have to change. I actually think this will be a good thing for you-"

Kate let out an astonished cry, "How could you say that? You know that I can't leave you. This changes EVERYTHING Dad!"

Sam planted his hands firmly on her shoulders, "Kate, you can't follow me forever. I'll be there in two years and we'll visit each other in the meantime." Kate shook her head adamantly, she felt her heart race and that familiar feeling of anxiety that she thought she had outgrown.

He added, "I spoke to Dr. Hansen and she agreed that you are ready, if anything it would be better if you did-"

"No Dad! I won't go." She said as she violently wiped the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

She ran up to her room and Sam could hear her slam her bedroom door. He sat back down wishing he could change her mind. He really hoped that she would have been more receptive and it troubled him to see how little has changed regarding her over dependence on him. He had even called Kate's old therapist to discuss how this news would affect her. The doctor had told Sam that she thought it would be good for Kate to still go on her own. He loved his daughter, but ever since the accident and then Diane's passing, Kate had internalized so much and become clingy when it came to him. He understood her fears and why she reacted the way she did. And, truthfully, she has made incredible progress, particularly during her senior year. It looked like she had made some close friends and that she was opening up, finally. He rubbed his temples, he would try to broach the subject again later and hopefully convince her to change her mind.

* * *

Sam had tried his best to convince her again that evening, but the next day, Kate had taken matters into her own hands and reached out to the admissions office at Columbia. She explained her situation and they gave her two options, she could defer her acceptance for one year, in effect taking a year off before attending college or transfer for her junior year, provided her academic performance met their standards. Kate decided that she would opt for the latter, she would attend UCLA and transfer to Columbia. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that a big part of her that wanted to stay had nothing to do with her father.

Even before she called her father, she needed to tell Jack. There was something she _needed_ to find out first.

Jack was in the grocery store when he felt his phone ring in his pocket and answered it. "Hi Jack. Are you around? I need to talk to you." The words came out in almost a flurry.

He had a difficult time reading the tone in her voice and now he was very curious, "I'll be home in about an hour. Is everything okay, Kate?"

"I think so. No… I mean, yes. Yes."

"Kate?"

"I'll be over in an hour. Bye Jack." She hung up before giving him a chance to ask what this was all about.

He scratched the top of his head as he reflected on their conversation. She sounded anxious and the first thing that popped into his head was that she could be pregnant. He quickly tried to push that thought out of his mind. He had been so careful and used a condom every time, but he knew they weren't fail proof and they had been intimate a lot lately… _a lot._

He had just put away the last of his produce when he heard the furious knocking at his door. As he opened it, a tiny blur of brown curls flashed right past him. _Okay, now he was officially worried. What was going on with her?_

He gently closed the door and then made his way towards her. She began sputtering, "Jack… over a month ago, at dinner… why did you ask me if I considered attending college in LA?"

Jack stared at her a long moment and then shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. His awkwardness was visible and he tried to think of a way to answer her that didn't require him to be fully honest, but soon realized that there was no way taking it back now. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I asked that question, Kate, because I was hoping that you may decide to stay with me - stay in LA." _There, he had said it. _

She saw him motion away from her, was it a hint of embarrassment that she saw in his face? Notwithstanding how he appeared, she needed to venture further, so she asked, "Jack, why? Why do you want me … to _stay_?"

Jack stopped and looked to the side for a moment as if contemplating whether to tell her what was in his heart. He raised his brows and with a quick shake of his head, he told her "Because I love you."

Kate was rendered speechless by his words, she stood frozen in her spot, her feet firmly planted to the floor. Her heart was beating furiously and tears were already forming in reaction to the enormity of what he just shared with her.

Her eyes now pooled, she could feel the ends of her mouth quiver in response to what he said. With all her strength, she carefully walked up to him, palmed his face and drew his lips to hers. Jack didn't expect for her to return his declaration, but he _felt_ it in this kiss. Her tears streaked down her cheeks and fell past her lips. Jack could taste the saltiness of them on his tongue and it made him smile ever so slightly. He drew her close to him, the feel of her now igniting his body.

Feverishly, Jack returned her kiss, pushing her up against the wall, caressing her breasts, pressing his body against hers from chest to groin. She returned kiss for kiss and let her body go limp against the wall. He buried his face in her hair as she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to touch whatever he wanted with his hands. "Oh, Kate." He murmured.

Clumsily, they stumbled backward in the direction of his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing on the way.

* * *

Kate laid on her stomach, the grey sheet barely covering her bottom half. He could see a hint of the crease of her small and round behind. He began to gently run his fingers over the smooth skin of her back. In response to his light touch, she slowly lifted her head and faced him, her mess of unruly hair was strewn across the pillow. Jack pushed a few tendrils behind her right ear so he could better see her face. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

With heavy lidded eyes, she smiled, "It's okay, I wasn't really asleep."

Jack smiled and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "What are you thinking about?"

Kate curled her lips in a smile, "Nothing, everything…. YOU."

She rested her cheek on her crossed arms and stared into the same brown eyes that stole her heart months ago, "What…?"

Jack chuckled, "It's nothing, I'm just looking at you, okay? I don't know… just tell me something about you. Something I don't know", he coaxed. His fingers continued to tickle her back and then ran up to her rounded shoulders.

Kate's head lifted and she propped herself on one elbow to face him with her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. She momentarily closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she told him, "I had a little brother once. His name was Henry."

Jack's expression emoted everything, he understood that what she was about to describe was nothing short of heartbreak and that there was no fairness in a world that would allow Kate to describe her little brother in the past tense.

"He was four years younger than me. We were so close. I mean, we fought like all brothers and sisters do, but we shared a bedroom - he didn't like being alone. Henry was so much fun and he would go on these crazy, fun sprees. He was also so sweet and warm, he made everyone laugh - a total performer. I was the quiet, serious one. Henry was the jokester- Hold on, I want to show you something."

Kate began to move off the bed in order to reach her messenger bag, which was resting about two feet away. She tugged at the sheet in attempt to keep herself covered as she grabbed for the bag.

Noticing her awkward effort to be modest, Jack let out a throaty laugh, "Kate, you know I have already seen EVERYTHING."

Kate drew a feigned look of dismay and with exaggeration, she batted her eyelashes and whispered "Maybe I'm shy."

Jack's eyes darkened and he lustily responded, "Trust me, you're not _that _shy."

She gave him a playful swat and reached over for her bag. Once it was on her lap she began to rummage through its contents until she found what she was looking for - a small 2x3 photograph. She handed the photo of herself, Henry and her mother to Jack and he studied it.

"That's your mom, right? You look like her, she was very pretty. Ahhhh, there's Henry, you're right, he looks like a little rascal. Look at that grin, that's a little clown for sure. Kate, you were so cute! I like the Batman t-shirt you're wearing and your hair is much shorter. Were you a tomboy?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I was a total tomboy. I climbed trees, played with action figures and tracked deer with dad."

Jack continued to look at the photo, "I wish I could have known you as a kid, you were adorable and I bet you were fun."

Kate drew a wide smile and teasingly added, "What? Seventeen is not young enough for you, Mr. Shephard?"

"Ha- ha, you think you're funny, huh? And you ARE eighteen, so stop exaggerating." Jack turned his attention back to the photograph and quietly asked, "Kate, what happened to Henry?" He pulled his knees up under the sheet, resting his arms on them and looked at her.

Kate faced him, she was resting on her calves and with one hand she clutched the sheet at her chest, her backside was completely exposed but not visible to him.

Kate bowed her head and rubbed her forehead as if trying to find the courage to get the words out. She took a deep breath and began to replay the story that she kept hidden in her heart, "Dad was stationed in Arizona. We were living on the base at that time. We were finally back in the States after being stationed in Germany…."

Kate paused and Jack could see the tears glistening in her eyes. A half smile came to her lips as if she were suddenly recalling something pleasant, "It was the weekend of the Fourth of July. I remember it being so hot, but dry hot - you know, typical Arizona weather. Anyway, this was going to be Henry's first 'real' July 4th in the US, he was too young to remember the ones from his early years. So as you could imagine, he was quite excited."

Kate inhaled deeply and chuckled, "Gosh, he was such a goober, busy counting the days until the fireworks show. Ummm…."

Her expression then changed and Jack could see that she was struggling to finish. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles, "Kate, it's okay. You don't have to share this with me now. It can wait-"

"No, I want to tell you - I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." She raised her shoulders as if to gather her resolve.

"Well as you can imagine, that holiday is big deal at an army base, so there were a lot of festivities and partying. My parents hosted a barbecue with family friends, it was nice - fun. Everybody was outside and Henry was in the front of the house playing frisbee with one the boys and… well, he missed the catch and ran out to get it."

Kate stared straight ahead as she began to sniffle, "It happened so quickly, Jack. He ran into the street and didn't see the jeep speeding along the street. I remember screaming after him and… and well I don't think I need to tell you what happened next." Then ends of her mouth dipped and her eyes clenched shut, as if trying to block out the memory.

Jack gently took her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "Kate, I am so, so sorry." He held her tightly as if he were trying to unburden some of that pain and bear some of it on her behalf.

Kate eased herself from his embrace and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Henry begged me to play frisbee with him, but I didn't want to and I wasn't kind about it either, Jack. I called him a 'pest' and told him to stop bothering me because I wanted to be cool and hang with some of the older kids. So instead he found someone else to play with, someone younger, someone with less precision…."

Jack saw where she was headed with this, "Kate -"

Kate shook her head at him, "Jack, I _know_ it wasn't my fault, I just wish … I wish I had played with him that day, that's all." Her voice trailed off, he understood what she meant and all he could do was nod.

Jack adjusted the pillows behind them so they could be more comfortable and he encouraged her to lean against the headboard with him. Jack took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They both looked at their joined hands and without each other knowing it, they were both thinking the same thing. _How grateful they were to be here, together like this_.

She felt her jaw tighten, "So, it turns out that the driver was only seventeen and he was driving recklessly. There were rumors that he had been drinking, but we were never able to confirm that. And to add more complications, he was the son of a senior officer, so as you could imagine, especially in the military, trying to get to the bottom of it was impossible. He was a minor, so he basically got a slap on the wrist. My mom was devastated. She refused to accept that there would be no criminal recourse, so she became obsessed with trying to get some type of justice in the civil system. And that proved nearly impossible as well."

Kate turned her head to the left and saw his expression and she knew that he was completely focused on her words, "So my mom started to lash out at my dad, she blamed the military for Henry and, I guess, by extension him. After a few months, she couldn't take another day on the base so she moved the two of us to her hometown in Iowa. I thought for sure they were going to get divorced, but that didn't happen. Soon, Dad eventually secured a transfer to a nearby base, but we would never live on military premises again." Kate rested her head on Jack's shoulder. They played with their entangled fingers, he stroked her knuckles and then raised her palm so he could place the softest of kisses on her wrist.

She sighed, "Within a year of Henry's death, mom was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. And nine months after the diagnosis, she was gone…."

Jack turned to her and gently kissed her cheek.

"To this day, I don't believe that my mom died from the cancer. I know she died from a broken heart."

Jack was at a loss for words. He always had a distinct feeling that she held tightly onto something sad, but he couldn't comprehend that it would possibly be as tragic as this.

Jack reached his arms out and urged her to climb onto his lap, her legs now straddling his hips and their foreheads gently resting on one another. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Silently, they looked into each other's eyes. He sat still allowing Kate to make the first overture. Kate dipped her head and closed her mouth over his, the kiss started out slow, but soon it turned passionate until she was practically swallowing him up. With her chest pressed against his, she groaned into his mouth and shivered as she felt his strong arms run up and down her back before resting on her behind and pulling her to him. She snaked her hand between their bodies and moved it downward until she found him hard and eager for her. They both sighed at the contact and she was now anxious to lower herself on him and feel the familiar sense of wholeness that she always felt when they came together this way.


	15. Chapter 14

He watched her wriggle into her jeans. Something about that gesture never failed to turn him on. The way she would slightly suck in her tight tummy, writhe her hips before smoothly pulling the back over her round behind. He had to stop looking at her. It was time for Kate to go home and at this rate he was ready to grab her and toss her back onto the rumpled sheets.

His mind drifted to their earlier activities and a rush of heat rose up his neck. Jack didn't expect her to offer to go down on him, that specific activity, until today, had been unexplored by them. And the innocent way she asked him to _teach_ her made him bite his bottom lip in agony.

His mind drifted to that moment, a memory that he knew would now be etched in his mind forever. They had been kissing on his sofa, her hand soon caressing his hardness over the strained denim fabric. His breathing had quickened and then with a supple, quick movement that took him by surprise, Kate had maneuvered herself around, and already had his jeans unbuttoned. He lifted his backside from the cushion to assist in her eager mission to yank down his pants. Her long hair brushed his thighs while her mouth found him. He taught her how to grip him and signaled his encouragement when she was sucking and licking all the right places. He had enjoyed her tongue almost too much and the fact that he was instructing her the entire time, turned him on in an unpredicted way. While it was happening, for the first time since he began taking her to bed, he briefly felt like the pervert teacher. He finally felt a little … _dirty_. It ended with an '_Oh Jesus!' _and him nudging her up so he could hold her close to him and kiss her almost violently.

She was fully dressed now, in her standard uniform of fitted jeans and a snug t-shirt. He leaned forward, lifting her heavy curls from the back of her neck to imprint a feathery kiss there. "Does your father ever wonder how you spend all your hours Kate?" His voice sounded muffled.

"Mmmmmmm. What did you say?" Her eyes were closed clearly enjoying the tingling sensations made from his lips.

He raised his head to study her, his hands still entangled in her hair. "Your dad. I mean you spend a lot of time with me, doesn't he wonder what you do with your time?"

She looked at him then, Jack didn't understand the relationship she had with her father, "Ohhhhh. He gets home late almost every night, around eight o'clock. He has a long commute and … he trusts me. I never gave him a reason not to. Actually, the only person that is suspicious is Claire. She's always asking why I don't hang out with her as much as I used to."

Considering her words, he wondered out loud, "Maybe we should be more careful."

"Maybe." She grinned. "But what would be the fun in that?"

Just as he was following her outside his bedroom, he picked up her sweatshirt, "Kate, you forgot this."

She looked at the grey sweatshirt, "Naaah. I'll just leave it here. It's too hot outside." He shrugged and tossed it back onto the edge of the bed.

After a few light goodbye kisses, she stepped into the elevator and stared at his face before the door shut. She smiled to herself, almost devilishly. Her smile spurred on by the recollection of what _she had done to him_, how he had lightly set his hands on the back of her head, and how occasionally he'd reach out to squeeze her breast. His moaning had come in ragged breaths while she moved her hand in a steady up and down motion. And … Kate had found it infinitely satisfying to feel him jerk in her mouth… to feel the power she could wield over him.

Moments later Jack's doorbell rang and he moved quickly towards the door. Kate must have forgotten something, he thought. He was smiling as he turned the handle expecting to see her small frame, "Hey. That was quick-"

Jack stopped mid-sentence, the expression on his face apparent even to Christian that his son was expecting someone else at the door.

"Dad?" Jack froze momentarily, a nervous intonation detectable in his voice.

"Hello Jack. Can I come in?" Jack rubbed the back of his head as he moved aside to make room for his father to slide past him. Christian made a sweep of the room before turning around to look at his son.

"Is this a bad time?"

Shaking his head, "No. No, this is fine." Quietly, he studied his father's face, trying to discern whether Christian had bumped into Kate on his way up here. If they had managed to miss one another, it would have been only by a matter of seconds.

"Hey Dad. What brings you here?" Jack rested his hands on his hips as he followed his father into the living room.

"Well, I've tried calling you, but you haven't answered your phone in days. So that's why I'm here."

"Sorry, I've been meaning to return your calls. I've just been tied up. What have you needed to talk to me about?"

Waving his hand, Christian smiled tightly, "It's not important. We have a new cardiothoracic surgeon at St. Sebastian's. He is a well renowned physician from Brazil. He's moved up here with his wife and daughters. I invited them over for dinner on Friday and hoped you would accompany us. It would mean a lot to me-" Christian rubbed his temple and closed his eyes, "Jack can I bother you for some aspirin, I seem to have a headache."

"Sure Dad." Jack began to walk to the bedroom but Christian interrupted him, "Is it in the medicine cabinet?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll go and get it, I need to use the bathroom anyway."

And as his father walked away, Jack took a sigh of relief. Christian gave no indication that he had seen Kate.

"Go ahead. I'll get you a glass of water."

Christian made his way through Jack's bedroom before entering the bathroom. As he was finishing up, he blew his nose and went to toss the used tissue. He paused a second noticing the torn open boxes of condoms and wrappers in the waste basket. The visual made him slightly uncomfortable, the proof evident that his son was engaging in sex a bit embarrassing, even though he was now an adult. It occurred to him then, that Jack has been seeing someone and that would seem to explain his son's noticeable absence over the last couple of months and why he hasn't been returning calls.

Shrugging it off, he motioned towards the living room. And that is when he spotted _it. _Strewn on the floor to the side of his bed. Out of tidy habit, Christian bent over to pick up the errant garment and place it on the bed. It was then that he took special notice of it, an extra-small sweatshirt with 'ARMY' emblazoned across the front. His eyes prickled with recognition, he has seen it before, he knew its owner - Kate. It was merely by chance that he even saw it. _ Or was it?_

He paled then, the realization that they were lovers slowly setting in. He shook his head in disbelief that his stalwart and ethical son would actually sleep with his teenage student. "_Goddamnit Jack!" _He hissed under his breath.

It was hard to resist his natural instinct to go in and raise holy hell with his son, to verbally lash him for his stupidity, and for being so weak. But he knew he couldn't react that way again. _This time_, he would need to take a softer approach. Evidently, the discussion he had with Jack last fall had an opposite effect, looking back, he practically pushed them together. He shook his head again. Perhaps Shephard men were simply cursed to fall under the spell of beautiful women and suffer for it. They were made that way … it was fate … like the Red Sox.

It's what happened to him. Long ago, he had become drawn to a feisty, bright and beautiful surgical nurse - Carole. The hospital in Sydney had a strict policy on fraternization with junior employees, but that didn't stop him from chasing her until she gave in. She drove him crazy and he was reckless. Rumors began to percolate and eventually their affair was found out. Christian was never invited back again, but he kept it a secret from Margo and continued to visit on the pretense that he still worked in Sydney. His reputation suffered, he was perceived as a brilliant womanizer. And then came Claire, and Margo left with Jack in tow. His relationship with Jack was always strained, but it had worsened, if that were possible. He knew that the only thing that kept Jack in his life, was Claire.

But it wasn't too late for Jack, he didn't have to make the same mistakes and suffer similar consequences.

"Here's your water Dad." Jack said as he handed the glass to Christian.

"Thanks son. Can I have a seat?" They moved towards the sofa and Jack was able to detect a change in his father's demeanor.

"How long has it being going on, Jack?"

Jack's shoulders stiffened, he had an idea what his father was referring to, but preferred to ignore it and let Christian's question hang in the air.

"Perhaps I need to be more clear then. How long have you been sleeping with Kate?" The tightening of Jack's jaw was evident.

Trying to feign incredulity, Jack asked "What are you talking about?"

"Stop it Jack! Don't insult me. _Her_ sweatshirt is in your bedroom and don't make me further embarrass you with other details."

At this point Jack expected his father to blow and braced himself for it, but instead Christian remained curiously placid. "Jack, take a seat. We need to talk about this."

Gritting his teeth, Jack acquiesced and took a seat across from Christian, "It's none of your business Dad. She's an adult." The words seemed to come from Jack's lips with some difficulty.

"That may be. Can I hope that you were intelligent enough to not start relations with her before she turned eighteen?"

In his usual stubborn way, Jack didn't respond, but rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. Christian could see by his son's expression that it was indeed the case and he let out a subtle sigh of relief because his son still seemed somewhat rational.

Jack was conscious of a relaxation in his father's behavior, but out of habit he remained on guard. Easily taking charge of the conversation, Christian continued, "Is there ANYONE that knows about your relationship?"

"No." Jack answered with a bitter edge.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"She's your student, you have to end it. If you're discovered, you'll be fired, there would be a scandal and your acceptance to medical school would likely be revoked. Is the risk worth it, Jack? Just so you can play around with a pretty girl?"

Jack reacted to his father's condescension, "We're not 'playing' around. Kate's attending UCLA in the fall and it's our intention to be together. We're both adults and there really isn't anything you could do to stop us. I am in love with her, Dad."

Christian was surprised by his son's words, Jack had never admitted to being in love before. This would complicate things and that worried him.

He was light and fast in his nervous hand movements, "You're right. It isn't my place to interfere. But as your father, I'm asking that, at the very least, you put your relationship on hold until graduation. There is …what? Four weeks of school left? Why risk being discovered when you're so close to moving on to the next phase of your life. You can renew your relationship over the summer and no one will be the wiser. Think about it son."

Jack blinked a few times before his forehead pulled together in a knot of confusion. He didn't expect this, somewhat, calm reaction from his father.

"Jack?"

Jack thought about this a moment, before answering "Fine. But you have to promise not to meddle with Kate and me. I know you don't approve, but our relationship is none of your business."

"Fair enough. She's a lovely girl Jack, but be careful. She's already changing you. Making you sloppy and careless. Two attributes you can't have as a surgeon."

It took a bit of self-restraint for Jack to not call out Christian on his glaring hypocrisy, but Kate was involved now and he didn't want to say or do anything that could make things difficult for her.

Jack stood up then, to walk his father to the door, "I'll take it under advisement. Bye, Dad."

* * *

"He knows."

Kate's face dropped in dismay. "What … are you talking about?" Her words stumbled from her lips. She knew what Jack was referring to, but was still processing his disclosure, her words not fully caught up with the horrifying realization.

Jack looked at the doorway to the classroom, making sure that no one was within earshot.

"_Kate, he knows about us._" He said it barely above a whisper.

The room was so quiet, he could hear her swallow, "But how? I mean-"

"He came by my place yesterday, literally minutes after you left. The two of you must have just missed each other. He went into my bathroom and well he figured it out…" His eyes drifted towards the the doorway again.

"I still don't understand?" Her brows raised in question.

Jack dropped his head and then tipped it at her, giving her a look that said 'take a guess'.

Her eyes widened in understanding and she balled up a tiny fist to her chest, she gasped, "_My sweatshirt_."

He nodded and with a regretful groan he added, "And the torn box of condoms in my bathroom wastebasket didn't help either."

"Oh my god. What are we going to do?" Her voice raised into a pitch. Embarrassment flooded her veins. Dr. Shephard knew that she was having sex with his son. _Slut. _That was the word that came to her mind … Christian thinks she's a … _slut. _

"Nothing. Everything is going to be okay, we just need to lay low until graduation. My dad asked only that we stop seeing each through the end of the semester. And I said … yes. I know I should have talked to you first, but-"

"No it's fine Jack. He's right. Why risk everything? You have too much to lose. Look what happened. We've been so careful, yet your father found out. We can't take anymore chances…"

"It's only a month. We can wait a month, right?" Jack asked uneasily and not sure whether he was trying to convince her or himself. And Kate decided it was time to go on the Pill.

* * *

It was the last week of school, where everyone has pretty much mentally checked out. Finals were done and, even, Jack with his stringent work ethic was simply going through the motions. He looked around the listless class, trying to figure out a way to pass the time.

True to their word, he and Kate didn't meet. He struggled through it, missing her like crazy, even though he spoke to her often and saw her five days a week during school. He counted the minutes to this class, the opportunity to see her.

He prepared some questions and projected them onto the overhead screen. Jack selected a few volunteers to answer them and Kate was one of students that raised their hand. They each went to the whiteboard and began to solve the problems. Seated, Jack stared down at his desk, letting the silence settle in.

After a few quiet minutes his eyes swept across the classroom. He stopped as he noticed that every hormonal boy was staring unerringly ahead. He followed their gaze and saw that they were all focused on Kate. He took her in then. In her tiny black miniskirt that barely covered what needed to be covered. He took a second take before pulling his eyes away. His heart beat widely. He noticed how concentrated she was on the equation as she kept writing. Almost in sync, a half dozen pencils fell on the floor, a few eager males students bowing down in an attempt look under her skirt as Kate bent to finish the calculation that now reached the bottom of the board. Jack jumped up from his seat then, giving a reproachful glare to the offending boys.

Jack cleared his throat, "Kate you can sit down now."

She looked questioningly at him, she wasn't done and she was about to ask why, but he interceded "You evidenced your mastery of the subject matter, you can take a seat." As she returned to her desk, Jack stared disapprovingly at the group. They shrunk into their seats, their heads bowed down in embarrassment and attempting to avoid Jack's evident disapproval.

As class ended, Jack asked Kate to stay. It was the first time in weeks he had made this request - since the day he told her about Christian's discovery. Kate was a bit puzzled and her eyebrows lifted in curiosity, a gesture he always found endearingly cute.

"Did you forget something today, Kate?"

She shook her head, "Huh? I don't think so -"

"It looks like you forgot the rest of your skirt at home." He then lifted his chin in the direction of the offending garment. Kate couldn't discern the tone in his comment, whether he was upset or just teasing her.

A furious blush flashed across her cheeks. Claire and Shannon had convinced her to wear it to school. She hated it and spent nearly the entire day distractedly trying to tug it down to add some coverage. It was a style worn by many girls, but it wasn't right for her. Kate was never one for exposing too much skin.

"It's Shannon's skirt. I know it's too short. They convinced me to wear it, we actually made a bet."

"Hmmm. Hmmm." His wry grin was evident before it broke into a boyish smile. "So you're trying to tell me it's Shannon's fault-"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me now."

Jack's eyes scanned towards the entrance to the classroom before whispering, "Meet me at my place in an hour."

Her eyes shot up in surprise, "But I thought you said-"

"I don't care what I told my dad. I _need_ to see you Kate." The tone of his voice was deep and low.

She gulped hard, the look in his eyes was the most intense she had ever seen from him. She slowly nodded a _yes _and turned to leave.

"And Kate. Make sure to wear that skirt." She had stopped mid-step when she heard those words, but didn't have the courage to turn around to face him.

Just as she was about to walk through the doorway, Kate almost collided into Mr. Gerson. They shared an awkward dance in an attempt to move out of one another's way before she finally left.

Jack observed the awkward scene and shook his head.

"_Holy Shit?!_" Ted mouthed silently at Jack as he approached him. Standing by his desk now, Ted continued, "That girl is unbelievable. I've seen her around... she's beautiful. She's been in your class the whole year and you never mentioned her once! And now she'll be off to college. Oh well. Fuck. I wish I was in college again. Do you happen to know where she's going in the fall?"

Jack shook his head at Ted, laughingly he told him, "You're insane. Do you know that? Yeah, Kate's going to be a freshman at UCLA-"

Ted's eyes shot up in delight, "Well there you go. You're going to UCLA med school. You can ask her out." Ted winked at him and Jack quietly pondered the irony of it all.

* * *

Jack saw Kate sitting in the hallway, leaning against the door to his apartment. He made a mental note to give her a set of keys, so in the future she could let herself in. Her legs were bent at the knees as she rested a book on her lap. She was wearing _the_ skirt which allowed him a perfect view of her lovely toned legs. He sucked in his breath. Quietly he approached her and she lifted her face when she saw his feet near hers. She looked up and saw his serious and quiet expression. Wordlessly, he offered his palm to help her stand. On her feet now, she stood only a couple of inches away from him. He emanated a heat that was strong enough to singe her.

Once they entered the apartment, she watched him hastily work at unfastening his tie while he gestured her towards his bedroom. Standing in the center of the room he began unbuttoning his shirt.

He lifted his chin at her, "Take off your clothes." The first words he had spoken.

The almost black color of his eyes gave her no option, so with shaky fingers, she complied. While she undressed, she never removed her eyes from his. When she reached around to undo the zipper on the back of her skirt, he interrupted. "I want you to leave that on." Kate sucked in her breath wondering now what he had planned.

His dark hungry tone frightened her ever so slightly, but deep down she was more excited than anything else. She knew _this _was going be different from the other times. He walked up to her and cupped her breasts, gently thumbing the hardening buds. He gave her a feathery kiss on her lips, before ushering her towards the right side of his room.

Standing behind her, he pressed his lips against her ear and roughly whispered, "I'll make love to you later, but right now, I want to _fuck_ you." Jack's uncharacteristic verbal directness made her catch her breath and shiver under the touch of his lips. The hair on her arms was now standing on end.

He lifted her arms so that her palms laid flat against the wall. With slightly hesitant fingers he rubbed his large hands along the tops of hers. She looked at her fingers splayed flatly against the light grey painted surface and took in the stark difference of their size compared to his. _She looked so little next to him. _

A deep shudder ran down her spine.

His breathing came heavier as his touches grew more bold. His palms moved up her arms and then to her torso. His rough stubble scratched her neck as he roughly placed kisses there. He was impatient now.

He tugged up the sides of the skirt, exposing her behind. Letting out a strangled moan he hungrily grabbed and squeezed the rounded flesh before reaching his hand around to the front. His hand grazed her stomach before moving down further. He moved his fingers in between her legs to test her readiness for him. Kate muttered something indiscernible at the contact and she could feel the release of her wetness onto his fingers.

Out of control now, Jack groaned as he yanked his hand away. With jerky movements he undid the buckle and zipper of his pants allowing the fabric to fall and gather around his ankles. Without notice, Jack reached below her abdomen and roughly lifted her slightly off the rug before entering her with one deep thrust. She let out a cry of surprise before moaning from the sensation of him filling her. He paused for a second to gather his senses, afraid that he would come at this moment. He wanted to draw it out, make it last.

He began his movements with thrusts that were slow, hard and deep. Encouraged by the sounds of her soft moans, Jack quickened his pace as he drove himself into her. He was blurry eyed by the feel of her surrounding him while they pleased each other in this position. Kate was bent over leaning on the wall for support, at times she even stood on her toes to accept his deep pushing. She was acutely aware of the sounds of their flesh meeting and the agonizing pleasure the contact gave her.

He looked down at her and enjoyed watching them connect - the sight of his cock entering her almost unbearable. He wasn't going to last much longer, but thankfully he felt her clench around him. She let out an 'Oh my god!' that was quickly followed by a couple of hard and final pumps and an 'Oh fuck! Kate!'

Trembling they both slowly dropped to the floor. They leaned against the wall but were facing each other. Kate was completely flushed and he could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead and nose. They breathed so heavily it took them a long moment before they could form words. He reached his hand to cup the side of her face and looked at her questioningly - hoping that she enjoyed that experience as much as he did. As if reading his mind, she told him in breathy voice, "I enjoyed _that_. A lot."

He promptly gave her a long and drawn out wet open-mouthed kiss.

For Kate, this experience blew her mind. The notion of just succumbing to physical gratification... lust... and to be the object of pure sexual desire turned her on in an unexpected way. This time was all about satisfying the throbbing ache in between their legs and she loved it. She now came to the hard realization that she enjoyed just _fucking. _But also because she was _fucking_ the man she was in love with.

"So... you liked it." He whispered with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Very much." She looked down a second before shyly asking, "Can we try some... ummm, other ways?"

Jack and Kate spent the rest of the afternoon playing with one other's bodies, not a single inch went unkissed or unexplored. They experimented with positions, some that brought intense pleasure and a few that made them laugh out loud from the sheer awkward silliness of it.

**Author's note:**

**Phew, that exhausted me. So before you think that I was being gratuitous for the sake of it in this chapter - I wasn't. Their shared physical passion and connection is a vital part of their story and I feel like I needed to convey it. **

**Okay guys, so here's the deal. It's all up to you to let me know if you like this story and want me to keep writing it. I truly welcome the feedback.**


End file.
